Ancient Man of Mystery
by Save the Queen XII
Summary: Set 10 years after the end of FFXII, 9 years after the epilogue. What happens when a boy and a girl from Archades cross paths with a master warrior, and the battles, legends, and political unrest that follows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FFXII, its characters, location, and story, does not belong to me. However, all original characters, location, and story, do.

* * *

Chapter 1

-Rabanastre-

It was an unusually hot day, even for Rabanastre, the kind of hot that melts your clothes and dries your throat until it is hoarse with thirst. Despite this fact, the thousands of people packed into the stadium in the northern part of the city were shouting and cheering as loud as their lungs could handle, all bearing the same cry: "Gilgamesh! Gilgamesh! Gilgamesh!"

"Good people of Rabanastre!" the announcer's voice rang out, "we are pleased to bring to you the Eighth Annual Enkidu Competition, so named for Gilgamesh's faithful hound! As you know, the stakes of this competition are the highest of any in the land, for if our challenger manages to defeat Gilgamesh – a feat which has yet to occur in any showdown yet – the coveted Genji Gloves will be awarded as a prize!"

"Funny they don't mention what the prize is if the challenger _doesn't_ defeat Gilgamesh," said one girl near the back of the crowd.

"Oh, come on Beth. There's always surrender," replied the boy next to her.

"And how many have surrendered so far, _hmmm_?"

The boy sighed. "May I remind you that this is completely voluntary? The challenger chooses to track down and slay Enkidu-"

"Alright Valkyrie, shut up. They're about to announce the identity of this year's challenger, and I want to see how big his arms are this year."

"To the west," boomed the announcer, "we have the legend himself: the ancient man of mystery, the fabled swordsman, the collector of weapons most powerful…Gilgamesh!"

The cries of "Gilgamesh! Gilgamesh! Gilgamesh!" increased as the swordsman lifted one of his many arms and shook his fist in triumph at the crowd.

"Bahaha! It is good to see you all here today, ready to witness another victory in my name! Gilgamesh strikes again!"

"And to the east, we have our youngest challenger yet in the history of the competition! At age sixteen, give a hearty welcome to Zeus!"

From the east end of the stadium, a tall, slender figure appeared, weighted down with as much metal as Gilgamesh himself. While Gilgamesh only held swords, this master of weaponry carried guns as well, with a shield strapped to each arm. Unlike Gilgamesh, she was calm and composed, but a look of intensity captivated her face just the same.

The crowd was clearly surprised. "A girl?!" cried Beth.

"Oh, c'mon Beth, don't sound so surprised. You're the one always saying that women are strong like men and all that. I'm a little more hung up on the fact that she's only two years younger than I am, and that I couldn't possibly carry half of what she's wearing," said Valkyrie.

"You're telling me," said Beth, still in shock. "I mean, I turned seventeen a month ago, she's practically my age. There's no way I could ever be down there in that arena."

"You're just disappointed that you can't see her arms," chided Valkyrie.

"Shut it Pietr," said Beth.

"Hey, don't call me-"

"Seriously, shut it. I want to watch."

"Bahaha! I would call you a mere sliver of girl, but if you've made it this far, it's clear that you're no mere sliver," barked Gilgamesh. "Well, you've earned the reward bestowed upon you. Prepare for the fight of your life!"

Gilgamesh laughed again and quickly cast Haste on himself, but was surprised when moments after the spell took effect that he felt the effects of Slow seeping into his limbs. "So you have a few tricks, eh? Bahaha! This just keeps getting better!"

The blue-skinned demon drew one of his many blades and made a rush for the girl, but as he was Slow, she had already drawn two blood-red swords to counter. As Gilgamesh's thrust came near her stomach, she easily blocked with a shield and delivered a riposte to his left shoulder. However, Gilgamesh was ready for her next attack, and with another free arm, countered the sword which had just cut him, now attempting a stab in the arm. The sound of metal against metal continued to ring for a good three minutes until one of Gilgamesh's arms was seen drawing back in a wince; Zeus had managed to pull off a deep undercut and the legendary swordsman's wrist was now bleeding quite visibly.

"Where do you suppose she's been trained?" Beth yelled over the crowd to Valkyrie.

"Dunno," he yelled back. "She's too elegant to have been trained by bandits, and too young, not to mention too female, to be accepted into any military force in Ivalice. Besides, that style of swordsmanship isn't as composed as that of any imperial I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I…wait, what's she doing now?"

Gilgamesh, now slightly annoyed due to his useless hand, had attempted to cast sleep on Zeus, but it appeared she had cast Reflect in order to deflect the spell, and now appeared to be attaching something to her left hand.

"Oh! An Opal Ring!" cried Beth, "To let her cast through Reflect! Man, where did she get one of those? Do you have any idea how much those things cost?"

"Not important, Beth. Looks like she's changing weapons. Man, can you imagine the recoil from firing two of those at once?"

Zeus had indeed sheathed her swords and drawn two medium-sized guns. They were quickly loaded with a dark brown ammunition and fired at Gilgamesh, one shot following another following another. Although the impact woke Gilgamesh, he had trouble locating Zeus just the same: a dark cloud had surrounded his eyes. It appeared that Zeus had used Mud Shot, which had blinded Gilgamesh.

However, Gilgamesh had experienced many bouts of blindness in his life, and was thus able to locate Zeus, even if he could only land blows half the time. Seeing the blue demon rushing towards her, four swords drawn, she quickly changed the shot in her gun. This ammo appeared to be quite a bit more powerful, as each bullet slowed Gilgamesh's movement. However, as Gilgamesh drew near, she was forced to put up her guns and draw the two red swords yet again, countering his now wild blows. Blades dancing ferociously, the two warriors twisted and turned in a circle, until finally Zeus landed two quick cuts to Gilgamesh's middle arms simultaneously. This came at a price though, as her own back was thinly sliced in the process. The two backed up into a ready stance, both visibly drained from their long clash.

"I say, girl, why don't we finish this the traditional way? One broadsword each, you and I," said Gilgamesh, drawing his coveted Sword of Legend.

"I'm not sure we'll be able to do that," said Zeus, sheathing her two blood-red swords and drawing a greatsword of her own, "You haven't a real broadsword to fight with."

Gilgamesh's expression contorted into fury, but softened considerably when he noticed what she was wielding.

"I see…well then, why don't we up the stakes a bit? If I manage to defeat you in battle, I'll take that lovely piece you're wielding there, but if you win, in addition to the fabled Genji Gloves, I'll give you something else, anything you might desire."

Zeus smirked. "I hear you hold possession of the original katana of legend? The Masamune?"

"Done. Bahaha!" cried Gilgamesh, "the fight of a lifetime is about to come to an end! The Save the Queen will be of Gilgamesh!"

With alarming speed, he swung the Legendary Sword towards Zeus' chest, but her own weapon countered remarkably quickly. She quickly performed a powerful riposte, one attack coming after another. Gilgamesh, for once in his very long life, began to worry. That beautiful blade seemed crafted for her hands, and if she kept up at this pace, she would soon overtake him.

The noise of the crowd could be heard through near all of Rabanastre now, though some, like Valkyrie, could only stare in shock.

"The Save the Queen? I feel like I've heard of it somewhere…" mused Beth.

"You've forgotten? Of course you've heard of it," replied a pained Valkyrie, "it's the sword of the powerful female general in that old story. It made her unstoppable, even when overtaken by a great number of enemies, remember? Gods, I wasn't aware it actually existed, but if anyone would know, Gilgamesh would."

Gilgamesh now knew all too well the power contained within the Save the Queen. Barely able to keep up with Zeus, he stumbled backwards.

This was the opening she had been waiting for. Zeus cast Confuse on Gilgamesh, and as he vainly tried to orient himself, she stabbed at his chest with all her might, piercing straight through to his heart. A deafening silence fell over the crowd as Gilgamesh sank to the earth, Mist radiating from his body. Not only had Gilgamesh been defeated, he had been slain. The Ancient Man of Mystery was purged from Ivalice.

Abruptly, the crowd began bellowing again, but with a different cry, one of "Zeus! Zeus! Zeus!"

"Sh-she actually…" Beth began to stutter, unable to find the words.

"She killed Gilgamesh!" Valkyrie's expression of shock suddenly split to a huge grin. "Fuckin' A!" He began to holler with the rest of the crowed.

"Rabanastre," said the voice of the clearly stunned announcer, "it appears we have a new champion. The winner of this year's Enkidu competition is the challenger Zeus!"

For the first time that day, Zeus' face broke into a smile. Shaking the hair out of her face, she raised the Save the Queen for the crowd to see, then defiantly walked out of the exit at the west end of the arena, having been crowned the victor.

-

"They'll be talking about that one for years, Valkyrie. _Years_."

"Man, we can say we were actually there! Once we get back to Archades, news'll have made it that Zeus won. We can tell everybody exactly how it went."

Beth and Valkyrie, making their way to West Rabanastre and the Aerodrome, were gloriously reliving the events of the fight, discussing everything from Gilgamesh's final moments to Zeus' skill with a weapon.

"You could see she was clearly a gunner when you get down to it," said Valkyrie, "Only somebody who's been around guns all their life could do that. Even so, it's risky. It looked like she was using a couple of Antares, and the recoil on that sort of thing can overtake even an experienced gunner if he's never used one before."

"You and your guns, Valkyrie, I swear. You'd think that you'd never dream of touching a sword," sighed Beth, rolling her eyes.

"Man," continued Valkyrie, completely oblivious, "She'd work wonders with a Fomalhaut. Gods, I'd work wonders with a Fomalhaut if I could ever get my hands on one."

"You can tell everyone on the ship about it, I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear," said Beth, clearly exasperated. "I'll deal with checking us in, you just stand here and swoon over the precious Fomalhaut."

Leaving a scowling Valkyrie, Beth approached the Archades counter. "Good afternoon, miss. Two tickets under Valkyrie and Gulmuré to pick up."

"Oh, for the early flight?" asked the attendant.

"Yes, the one just after high noon," said Beth, "is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry, miss. Due to the unexpected early departure of the _Alexander_, we have had to delay all flights to Archades. Your flight has been rescheduled for Late Afternoon. Does this suit you, or would you like to change your flight?"

"No, that suits us fine," replied Beth.

"I understand. Thank you for being so accommodating, and have a pleasant day," said the attendant.

Beth turned and walked back to Valkyrie. "Man, you'd think they were all drones."

"We going, then?" he asked her.

"Looks like we've got three hours to kill," she replied. "More important personnel have delayed our flight."

"Yeah?" said Valkyrie. "Which Archadian Imperial came to see the fight?"

"Unsurprisingly, Judge Magister Zargabaath."

-

Though the _Alexander_ was primarily a military warship, one could not deny that it was comfortable. Despite the luxury, Zeus felt the need to roam. The ship was far too stuffy for her tastes, and the open air on the bridge suited her tastes far better. It was here that Zargabaath and his accompanying panel of judges found her.

"My lady, I was surprised to find you up here," said the Judge Magister. "Are your quarters not to your liking?"

"No, Judge Magister, they are quite pleasing. However, I felt the need for a bit of fresh air after cleaning up. Spending the day full of sweat and steam can cause one to long for something a bit cooler," said Zeus.

The Judge chuckled to himself. "Very well, then. The Genji Gloves and the Masamune have been delivered to your quarters. I suppose I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Judge Magister! A moment, please."

Zargabaath had only gone a few feet when Zeus called to stop him.

"I am quite grateful, but you know that the Hunt Club has ship transport. You did not need to go out of your way to shuttle me to Rabanastre."

"As you are the challenger in Enkidu Competition, Archades, as the sponsor, is required to provide transport. It is not a detriment to us to 'shuttle' you anywhere. Though, I must ask my lady, what need do you have for returning to Archades with such haste?" said the Judge.

"There was report of a particularly vicious Malboro in the Uplands heading for the coast," droned Zeus. "We wish to make sure that no travelers seeking refuge at the camp fall under harm."

Zargabaath snorted. "This is no delay to us, Zeus. We will find it, at all costs."

The sound of chinking armor mixed with the rush of the wind as the Judge and his party retreated to the interior of the _Alexander_. With a sour look on her face, Zeus remained, determinedly glaring at the horizon.

-

"Why did you agree to do this?"

Beth groaned, pulling a foot out of the muck of the Garamsythe Waterway.

"Hey," said Valkyrie, "when I agreed to this, I had no idea it was going to be in the sewers."

"It was a hunt for a Flan. Where else did you think it was going to be?"

After exploring for a bit, Valkyrie had discovered a bill posted for a white flan in the Sandsea. As the petitioner was a native of Rabanastre, Beth had no original objections to going along.

"But come on, Valkyrie. Even you have to admit this is disgusting."

Valkyrie sighed. "You know that we're just in the entryway, right? It's only going to get worse from here on out. You can go back and wait for me in Lowtown if you want."

"Well, the Moogle said that she had seen it lurking in the alleyway outside, so it really shouldn't be too far in. I can put up with that."

"Well, that isn't what I –"

A thick plop cut of Valkyrie's words. A mass of quivering white pudding glared at them with beady crimson eyes, emitting a low groan.

" – meant."

Beth stared, dumbfounded. "That thing is truly disgusting."

Unsheathing his sword, Valkyrie began circling the beast. "This is your last chance to back out. Seriously, you can go back if you want."

The flan beat towards Valkyrie with slimy tendrils, knocking him back. He shook the muck off his leg, disgusted.

"Naw, I think I'll stay here," said Beth, looking amused, "Somebody has to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Haw haw," said Valkyrie, rolling his eyes.

Beth drew her dagger and hurried to Valkyrie's right flank, ready to back him up if need be. As the creature prepared to cast water magic, Valkyrie knocked it from its trance with a strong blow down the middle of the head. The amorphous blob molded to the shape of the blow and returned to normal, though clearly shaken. Giving the creature no time to catch its bearings, Valkyrie swung again at the creature's head, but this time, the flan beat its dripping flesh in a spiral, greatly dampening the effect of the blow. Beth managed to land a sharp cut from behind as Valkyrie defended himself against the slap, but with uncharacteristic speed, the creature flung itself forward, pinning Valkyrie's feet and slowly oozing over his body.

Valkyrie quickly held up his sword to defend his head, but the beast stopped moving as its back burst into flame. As the creature roasted, Valkyrie pulled himself free and retreated to Beth's side.

"Goddamn, could you have cut that any closer? I think my shoes are scorched," he lamented.

"You'll be fine," said Beth, "Buck up."

She focused on the creature and began casting Fira again.

"Wait! No!" yelled Valkyrie, "don't look directly into its eyes!"

It was too late. The flaming blob had noticed Beth's gaze, and flashed its eyes menacingly to blind her.

"Shit!" cried Beth, flailing and knocking Valkyrie in the face with her shield.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, don't move." Valkyrie rubbed his forehead and uncorked a bottle of eye drops, applying it to Beth. Without wasting any time, he turned and lunged at the advancing flan, knocking it back a fair few feet. Eyes clear of the darkness, Beth continued casting her Fira spell, lighting the blob ablaze once again.

The fire was doing wonders. As the creature continued to burn, its many layers of white gunk began to recede, growing smaller and smaller. However, this did nothing for the temperament of the mousse, causing its anger to flare. Turning its blazing face to Valkyrie, it began casting another water spell.

"Beth!" called Valkyrie, "Idea! Cast Reflect on me!"

"That'll put out the fire!" she yelled back.

"I know, but trust me, this will work."

"Whatever," Beth muttered, beginning the spellwork for Reflect.

Doing its job perfectly, the magickal shield surrounding Valkyrie bounced the water back at the flan, extinguishing the flames. Without a moment's hesitation, Valkyrie called up a Thundara spell, directing the magick towards his own body. A few seconds later, bolts of lightening rained upon the creature, thoroughly crisping it. Beth, who had understood Valkyrie's plan by now, followed this act with a last fire spell. The flan, completely engulfed in flames, shuddered and melted.

Beth and Valkyrie stood agape.

"Well…" said Valkyrie.

"Yeah," finished Beth, "…are we supposed to bring back proof or something?"

"You know we are, Dumbs, you've done this before. You just don't want to touch it," said Valkyrie, pulling and empty phial from his pocket. "I'll scoop some of the residue into here."

He hesitantly approached the puddle of cream. As he bent to collect the creature's entrails, he paused, noticing something shining in the heap.

At first glance, the coin seemed nothing special, simply a weather-beaten steal of the felled mark. Yet, there was something unusual about it. The small disk, though clearly worn, seemed to sparkle enticingly, almost glowing with an inner radiance. Though engravings littered each side, Valkyrie couldn't make head or tail of the language. The aura began to spread, becoming brighter, and then…

And then the spark was gone. The luster of the coin had been snuffed out like a candle against a cold winter wind. Nevertheless, Valkyrie scooped it out of the mess after filling the phial, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it to Beth, who scrambled in order not to drop it.

"Did you seriously take this out of that nasty goop?" she asked, disgusted.

"Oh c'mon, you can't complain. It wasn't oozing all over your legs, hmm?" said Valkyrie.

"It's still gross," she said, "though, you know, this coin thing would look pretty nice if we cleaned it up. I could string it; maybe turn it into a medallion."

"Do as you will," said Valkyrie, "I, however, have a bounty to cash."

Ascending to the exit of the sewers, Valkyrie was quickly followed and punched in the ribs by an enthusiastic Beth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

-Archades-

Though he was a seasoned member of the Archadian Military, Judge Cinna still shivered when delivering news to the Judge Magister. Zargabaath's moods were unpredictable, and if the he was feeling particularly testy today, it could be the last time Cinna ever graced the door of his office.

"Come in," said the voice of fate, giving answer to Cinna's hesitant knock.

Recomposing himself one last time, the young Judge strode through the door, feigning

airs of confidence.

"Well?" snapped the Judge. "Any luck in the Waterway?"

"Sir, the soldiers have scoured every last inch of the sewers, and all they have to show from their efforts are severe poisonings from the Malboros dwelling there. The Medallion is nowhere to be found. Either somebody discovered it before we had a chance to send in our forces, or the information we received was false."

"Damn it Cinna!" roared the Judge Magister, rising to his feet. "We were able to return to Dalmasca in a little over an hour after _she_ left the airship. If we have been thoroughly searching for five days – five days, Judge – then how is it that nothing has turned up? Are you suggesting that…"

"J-judge Magister," cut in a stammering Judge Cinna, confidence shattered, "I do have some good news. Th-there was a bill posted for a m-mark in the Waterway. We tracked down the petitioner, and she told us that the reward for her target was collected within the time w-we were gone. We have obtained a description of the hunters who felled the mark, and have been tracing their steps since they collected the reward. Rest assured that we will find and arrest them, sir."

Zargabaath grew eerily silent. Slowly, he turned his mask-clad head to face the nervous boy across the desk.

"You've been in the military how long, Cinna?"

The sweat was pouring behind Cinna's mask. "Since I was eighteen sir."

The Judge nodded. "So you fought in the Archadian Invasion of Dalmasca. Green then, weren't you?"

"I must admit that I was sir," choked Cinna.

The Judge nodded. "Terrifying, wasn't it, being on the battlefield for the first time?"

"Y-yes, sir," Cinna almost whispered.

"And look at you now, having come so far as to be a Judge," hissed Zargabaath icily, slowing advancing on Judge Cinna.

"You must realize that this title, this authority to which you fought so hard for, to which you cling so dear, can be stripped from you in an instant. That with a stroke of the sword, this power can swiftly be gone forever?"

The Judge Magister seemed to tower over Cinna as he backed the younger man into a corner. Cinna's eyes closed as he prepared himself for the worst.

"It's in the city!"

A soldier stumbled into the office, seemingly a gift of the Gods. Panting, he gasped fresh news at the two men.

"The Medallion! They know where it is! It's here, in Archades!"

Without a second glance, Judge Magister Zargabaath strode out the door, the soldier quickly trailing behind him. It took all of Cinna's self-composure not to collapse onto the floor.

-

Valkyrie gripped his fists tightly, digging his nails into his skin. The flight to Nalbina was taking much too long, and if he didn't hurry, Beth would end up in the dungeons, never to emerge again.

It had started this morning, just after sunrise. Wanting to get an early start on a hunt for a Malboro in the Tchita Uplands, Valkyrie, after much begging, had convinced Beth to hurry to the Aerodrome and arrange a flight. It had taken her a long time, too long, it seemed, to simply make a round trip to the Aerodrome. When he arrived to investigate, Valkyrie had walked into the midst of a throng of people, all discussing the same shocking news: Beth had been arrested on a charge of treason. Without a second thought, he had hopped the next flight to Nalbina, mulling over what cause the imperials could have to imprison Beth, who would never break a law, though perhaps bend a few.

As the airship touched down, Valkyrie was the first one out the door, racing to the entrance of the prison. It was well-known among Archadians that those who entered Nalbina Fortress never exited again, even if proven innocent. Running as fast as he could, Valkyrie finally screeched to a halt a small distance from the prison's entrance, where he saw a chained Beth trailing behind none other than Judge Magister Zargabaath.

He watched Beth remain silent as the Judge Magister's seemingly taunted her, his posture growing more and more malicious as the minutes passed. As he continued to harp, Valkyrie managed to catch Beth's eye, giving her a worried, quizzical look. Slowly and fearfully, she moved her eyes in the direction of her captor's raised left fist. It was unmistakably the chain Beth had begun wearing around her neck, with the mysterious coin – a medallion, she had called it? – dangling at the bottom, gleaming in the morning sun.

The next instant, Beth was brusquely pushed into the prison, the doors groaning shut behind her. His first impulse was to shout, but Valkyrie recognized how poor an idea this was. With imperials surrounding the area, he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself, especially if he was going to break Beth out of prison.

Valkyrie paced the length of the Bazaar, weighing his options. As far as he knew, there was no way to break into the fortress from within the city. Should he get his father involved? No, this was an even worse idea. Though his relation to the Bunansa family opened many doors, angering Judge Zargabaath could ruin his father's reputation in court, and the blame would fall squarely on Valkyrie's shoulders. Perhaps the Estersand? There were rumors of a tunnel there that led straight north to the inner reaches of the fortress.

"The Estersand, then," he said to himself. "To think, this is all because of that damned medallion…"

"Excuse me," said a female voice from behind, "did you just say 'medallion?'"

Valkyrie turned on his heel to tell the woman it was none of her business, but her looks stopped him. There was no mistaking the short, fiery locks and half-dozen blades strapped to her body. Zeus.

"Y-yes, as a matter of fact I did. Now, if you'll excuse me…" stammered Valkyrie.

"Wait," she cut in, "I know this seems ridiculous, but what's the problem with the medallion you speak of?"

Valkyrie sighed. "As a matter of fact, it caused the Archadian forces to arrest a good friend of mine and imprison her in the Nalbina Fortress, which would be the reason I'm here. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I really must be going."

"So, Zargabaath has the Medallion now…" Zeus murmured, watching Valkyrie's retreating back. "Hey!" she called after him, "you won't make any headway if you try the Estersand. It's more trouble than you think it's worth."

Valkyrie stopped abruptly, stunned. Turning slowly, he stepped carefully towards Zeus.

"Okay, how did you know I was –"

"…going to bust your friend out of Nalbina?" finished Zeus, smiling wryly. "Come on, what else could you possibly be doing? Disregarding that, I have another question for you: you didn't happen to see your friend's actual imprisonment, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," replied Valkyrie, in a hushed voice, "the Judge Magister took his time to spit in her face about his triumph."

Zeus bit her lip, apparently in thought. "Then I'll help you."

Valkyrie took pause again. "Wait, _what_?"

"I'm going to help you break your friend out of Nalbina," said Zeus, as if this were the easiest thing in the world. "You've helped me out, so I'll return the favor."

"B-but, wait…no…how have I helped you at all?" said Valkyrie.

"Ssh, not now," whispered Zeus, "there are imperials afoot. Walk this way with me."

Valkyrie sighed and followed her South. "Ignoring how crazy this is, I thought you said the Estersand was hopeless."

Zeus grinned. "It is. If you tried that tunnel, you'd have to cross Barheim, and I don't fancy trying that with a Death Seraph rolling about the place."

Valkyrie winced. "Zalera, the Scion of darkness? Ouch. I suppose you have another plan, then?"

Zeus raised her eyebrows. "You know, you're more impressive than you appear at first glance. Perhaps this won't be such a challenge after all. Come to think of it, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is –"

"Zeus," said Valkyrie, "I was at the match in Rabanastre. Valkyrie." He extended his hand.

Slowly, Zeus reached out her own and shook his. "Charmed." With a business-like manner, she suddenly turned to the path near the Mosphoran Highwaste.

"Over here. You see those three palm trees by the wall?"

Valkyrie looked in the direction she had indicated. There were indeed three towering palm trees nearly growing into the wall of the fortress. "That I do. What about 'em?"

"Now that the Judge Magister has finished his business here, he'll be departing shortly on that luxurious airship of his," said Zeus, "Once we see it fly overhead, we'll make a dash for those trees."

"But wait, what will –"

Valkyrie's words were cut off by the roar of a massive Archadian battleship and the tug of Zeus' hand at his collar. He remembered just how strong the limber girl was as she pulled him straight for the trees and the wall. Roughly plummeting to the ground, Valkyrie rubbed his neck and glanced up to yell at her for literally throwing him down. Instead, his words caught in his throat upon noticing a wooden trapdoor open by his feet.

"In, in! Let's go!" she barked, dropping herself through the hole in the ground. Growling in displeasure, Valkyrie followed suit.

-

At least the dim, musty tunnels were fairly straightforward. The last thing Valkyrie needed at this point was a maze. However, the dust in the tunnels was slowly thickening, building until it finally caused Valkyrie to start wheezing.

Upon hearing this, Zeus finally stopped her swift pursuit of the inner depths of the fortress. "You need a minute?" she asked.

Valkyrie coughed several times before choking out "…no."

Zeus grinned. "You have a canteen?"

Valkyrie nodded weakly. "Then have some water," said Zeus, "We can afford to slow down a bit."

Gulping down the cool water, Valkyrie thanked the gods for a moment's rest. As he took a few deep breathes, the air began to flow smoothly through his nose again.

"Hey," said Zeus, "as long as we've stopped, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Valkyrie, breathing slowly.

"The Medallion, how did your friend get hold of it?"

"We went on a hunt in the sewers in Rabanastre after your match," said Valkyrie, "the mark we killed was in possession of it, and she wanted to hold onto it." He paused. "You know, why is this medallion so important to you?"

Zeus hesitated for a moment, then gave a wavering answer. "It has to do with Gilgamesh." She began to hurry down the tunnel again. "Come on! We've stayed here long enough."

Valkyrie rushed after her, regretting the question he had asked.

It was surprising how fast the red-headed girl could move. Valkyrie had supposed all that armor would slow her down, but instead he was the one left behind. It would have been embarrassing if Valkyrie didn't know how strong of a warrior Zeus was. One of the primary rules of Archadian etiquette was to yield to your better…even if your better was a girl. At last, after many minutes of running, Zeus came to a stop.

"Dammit," she swore, "they found out." She kicked a wall much younger than the rest of the tunnel. "This isn't supposed to be here. It'll take a little bit, but I suppose we can try using some magic to blast past it if you know any…"

Valkyrie hadn't waited for Zeus to finish her thought. Drawing his broadsword, he swung at the wall fiercely, smashing it down in a rain of bricks.

"I guess that works too," said a surprised Zeus. "The prisoners should be just beyond this…not wall."

Panting, Valkyrie dragged himself through the makeshift entrance, his sword shrilly scraping the ground. The motley horde of Seeq that had come to investigate the ruckus yelped and leapt back from the sparking, whining sword. It was not long before the crowd of prisoners had come to investigate, among them…

"Valkyrie? What the hell are doing here?"

A very displeased and rather confused Beth ran forward from the mass of prisoners. "It's not like I'm not happy to see you, but you'd better put your sword away before the guards hear. Gods, I have had the worst morning, let me tell you about it."

"As interesting as that may be, we'll have to save the story for a little later," said Zeus, parting the crowd. "Keep the sword at the ready, but at least stop dragging it. We still have a ways to go." She drew one of the blood red swords from her left flank and presented it to Beth. "I'm assuming you're our pursuit. Do you swordfight?"

Upon realizing who the sword-bearer was, Beth's eyes widened. "Uh, I probably can, I mean, I can use a dagger pretty well." "Good," replied Zeus, handing her the sword. "Take this. We're going back into the tunnel. As for the rest of you," she said, addressing the other prisoners, "anyone who tries to follow will not be considered welcome. You at least have your lives while you remain in Nalbina. If you try to join us, you will not even have those."

Having drawn one of her guns, she strode through the broken wall, Beth and Valkyrie following behind her. After climbing past the debris, Beth gave Valkyrie a look of disbelief.

"It's a…strange story," he choked. "Come on, we'd better keep up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

-Somewhere Underground-

One of the unfortunate things about traveling with Beth was her stamina. As her primary training was in the art of magick, she was not accustomed to much speedy movement, specifically running headlong through a musty tunnel while carrying a sword that grew heavier by the minute.

However, it was not her endurance that finally caused her to collapse in the dimly lit corridor. Her knees gave out, and she fell to the ground, barely even able to wheeze. The sword clamored beside her, completely forgotten as she began to quiver.

Valkyrie, instantly recognizing what was going on, called "Hold up!" and turned to tend to Beth. Zeus, confused and more than a little worried, knelt beside her.

"What's wrong? I know we've been running for a long time, but most people don't just flat out stop breathing."

"Where are we, location-wise?" asked Valkyrie, "That could explain this."

Zeus shrugged a little. "Somewhere we aren't technically supposed to be, but generally the safest route. Why?"

"High concentration of Mist?" said Valkyrie.

"Yeah, as we're in a mine, of sorts." Zeus replied.

Valkyrie handed Beth his canteen, which she drank slowly.

"She's kind of...allergic to Mist, you could say."

Zeus cocked an eyebrow. "She doesn't look like she's got Viera in her."

Beth gave a rather angry-sounding wheeze. "Gulmuré," she stuttered.

"Her surname's Gulmuré," explained Valkyrie.

"Gulmuré...the bastardization of Golmore, the jungle which the Viera live in. Got it." Zeus' expression softened slightly. "You know, if we rest here, she's just going to get worst. The Mist is especially thick in this part of the mine."

"Then we'll move," said Valkyrie, helping Beth to her feet. "Can you take the other side without knocking the wind out of her?"

A slight pause followed in which Valkyrie blushed spectacularly. Zeus grinned slightly and lifted Beth's right arm across her shoulders.

"Sure, and I'll try to make sure I don't stab her either."

After about twenty minutes of walking, Beth was finally breathing steadily and ready to make conversation. "So, where are we headed?"

"We should get to the Phon Coast about sunset," replied Zeus. "I'm sure there'll be some place for you guys to hole up, and tomorrow morning, you can return to Archades."

"Wait, the Phon Coast?" said Beth, "Hold up, where exactly are we? You haven't exactly given us a real answe – what the hell?"

Beth's words fell short upon catching sight of the creature behind her. Upon noticing Beth's wide eyes, Zeus turned her head to see a bat, not uncommon in most tunnels. However, unlike most normal bats, this one was an unhealthy tinge of blue and looked unusually murderous. Zeus unsheathed a gun from her back.

"Ugh, it must have been hiding in one of the crevices."

Zeus fired directly into the bat's chest as Valkyrie unsheathed his greatsword. As the bat faltered, Valkyrie performed a whistling thrust to pin the bat to the ground. While the creature squeaked in anger and vainly bit at the blade, Zeus fired a few more shots at the head until the winged menace finally stopped moving. She bent down and motioned to Beth.

"Come look at this, but be careful not to touch it."

The wings of the bat glittered a strange crystalline orange when examined up close, and sharp crystal tumors were sprouting from its back.

"They're deformities from the Mist," explained Zeus. "This one must have come scavenging from the deeper tunnels. The level of Mist here couldn't have possibly affected it this much."

Valkyrie looked concerned upon hearing this. "So, let me get this straight: we're in a series of underground tunnels that we aren't supposed to be in, some of which are thick with Mist, travelling with somebody with a Mist problem. Chief, I think it's time you told us exactly what's going on."

"We're in the Landis Mines," replied Zeus standing.

"Landis?" repeated Valkyrie, aggravated.

"The Landis Mines project was started about two years ago by the Archadian Empire, and abandoned about a year after that. The project was never officially announced to the Archadian people, but you'll hear rumors of it if you go wandering through Old Archades."

"Why would we go to Old Archades?" scoffed Beth.

Zeus rolled her eyes. "Gentry, through and through. That's where most of the miners ended up."

"They went insane," said Valkyrie, understanding. Unsheathing a dagger, he bent down to cut the fangs out of the bat.

"Careful with that," warned Zeus, "I'd bet that one prick would sap your health."

Nodding agreement, Valkyrie sealed the fangs off in a pouch of his pack. "Shall we keep going then?" he said.

"I don't want to wait around for more bats, do you?" asked Beth.

As the three continued walking, Beth turned to Zeus again.

"Wait, so these 'Landis Mines' span all the way from Nalbina to Archades?" she asked.

"The original entrance is just outside old Archades, I think. But the imperials ended up digging into tunnels that already existed beforehand," replied Zeus. "Old caves off of the Phon Coast and Tchita Uplands, some of the old Nalbina Catacombs, and supposedly some ancient ruins. That's where the Medallion comes in."

Beth looked at her oddly. "You mean my medallion?"

"Heh, I wouldn't exactly call it yours," said Zeus.

In order to cut off Beth's angry reply, Valkyrie cut in. "You mentioned the Medallion earlier, when we were back in Nalbina. Why exactly are you searching for it?"

Zeus paused, searching for the right words. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. The Medallion contains a dangerous sort of power, one I'd rather not discuss."

"How dangerous are we talking here?" asked Valkyrie.

"Dangerous enough that I need to know what Judge Zargabaath said to you before you were imprisioned," said Zeus, turning to Beth.

Beth looked thoughtful. "I don't think he mentioned much that you'd find useful. Mostly lorded his triumph over me." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, though come to think of it, he mentioned something about regrouping at the Cloudborne, so I guess he's going to Bhujerba?"

"That would make sense," said Zeus looking thoughtful.

She refused to speak any more on the subject, leaving Beth a bit disgruntled and Valkyrie a bit thoughtful.

-

Beth was overjoyed when she saw an orange patch of sunlight glinting down the tunnel.

"Oh gods, fresh air!" she cried, running out of the cave.

The salty air of the Phon Coast washed over the travelers as they finally returned to higher ground. Painting the sky with a brilliant fire, the sun slowly sank beneath the glittering turquoise waters. A large turtle basked in the retreating spray of the tide as Mandragoras tripped over each other, coming out to play now that dusk was approaching. As they trailed swirls of sand behind them, the group all agreed that this was a sight for sore eyes.

"I'm sure there'll be a place where the two of you can stay for the night," explained Zeus, "the camp can usually accommodate an extra body or two."

"The Hunter's Camp?" asked Valkyrie.

"Yeah," said Zeus, "it's technically where I live."

Valkyrie was fascinated. "So you're a professional hunter then?"

"Mmhmm," she replied.

Beth laughed. "You shouldn't have told him that. He'll never stop asking you about it now."

Zeus grinned. "You're interested in joining the trade, then?"

"Eh, not really," said Valkyrie, shooting Beth a dirty look.

"Okay then," said Zeus, laughing, "Whatever suits you."

"Zeus!"

A small boy was running up the path.

"You're back! You're back! Tell me everything! How'd it go? Did'ja kill anybody?"

Zeus laughed. "No, not today. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything," piped the youngster.

"Run along and tell Atak I'm back, and also that we need a couple of spare beds. These two need a place to stay," she said, pointing at Beth and Valkyrie.

"Okay!" The boy went sprinting down the path.

"Who's he?" asked Beth.

"He lives with the family down at the camp that runs the trading post. He loves stories, he'll listen to anything you tell him," replied Zeus, waving at a few people nearby. "Atak! I'm back from Nalbina!"

"Aah, Zeus," answered a black, grisly looking bangaa. "How'd it go?"

"Some good, some bad," said Zeus, "Zargabaath has hold of the Medallion now, but we're know where he's headed, thanks to this girl. She was the one they arrested."

"Many thanks," Atak said to Beth. "If there's anyway I can repay yer kindness, feel free to let us know."

"All I'd really like is a hot bath," said Beth sheepishly.

The bangaa gave a barking laugh. "So be it, then. We'll have one fixed up fer ya right away," he called, bustling off.

"He's more than a little fearsome," remarked Beth.

"Yeah, he generally comes off that way. Not a bad thing for a clan leader, though," said Zeus. "He really takes care of all of us." She frowned. "Come to think of it, he's supposed to be helping teach me how to fence."

"Wait, you don't know how to fence?" said Valkyrie, surprised, "but in the fight against Gilgamesh, your swordsmanship was brilliant."

Zeus grinned. "Thank you. But that's with a greatsword. I'm talking the proper fencing, the technique they teach in the fancy schools in Archades, with a proper katana."

"Ugh, I was terrible at fencing," Beth lamented. "It's required learning if you go to the Academy in Archades, but I just barely passed."

"What about you, Valkyrie?" said Zeus, "I'm assuming you also went to this Academy."

"Well..." began Valkyrie.

"Oh, he's amazing," Beth cut in. "Top ranked in his graduating class. Third place in the regional competition last year."

"Ugh, be quiet, you," said Valkyrie.

"Oh, really?" said Zeus, "Then perhaps this calls for a demonstration."

"Uh, I'll pass thanks," said Valkyrie, waving his hands and backing away.

"Well, suit yourself," said Zeus. "I'm going to go see if your rooms are ready."

As she walked away, Beth punched Valkyrie on the shoulder.

"Hey you, why didn't you say yes? You know you're good."

"I know," said Valkyrie, sighing, "but it's been a very long day. And you know how I don't like getting pressured into things."

"Whatever, I bet it's because she makes you nervous," said Beth.

"And she doesn't make you nervous?" he replied.

Beth paused, taking a moment to glance at the last rays of light disappearing from the horizon.

"Very good point."

-

Upon awakening the next morning, Beth and Valkyrie discovered that Zeus had already taken off for a next adventure. With no other reason to remain in the Hunter's Camp, the two gathered what little equipment they had and headed north towards the Tchita Uplands.

However, despite the lucky slaying of the feral malboro that had been plaguing the area for a few weeks (which would net them a nice reward from the petitioners, Valkyrie reassured Beth after cleaning the slime from her face), the heat of the Uplands was unbearable in early summer. As soon as they entered the imperial city, Beth immediately set off for home, greatly fatigued.

Valkyrie, on the other hand, kept himself busy. After receiving the reward from the petitioner for the malboro, he hurried off to the requisites shop to sell his finds from his recent travels. After that, he hurried about the city, running from the aerodrome to the magickery. Finally, not long after sundown, he returned to his apartment, where he was very surprised to find Beth asleep in the spare bed.

"Hey, get up!" he called, tossing a package on his own bed, "why the hell are you here, anyway?"

"Mmm," said Beth, rubbing her eyes, "because I took your spare key. And because my family's getting ready to go to some big party at the palace tonight."

"Man, did you forget what day it is?" asked Valkyrie. "There's a big celebration of the ninth anniversary of the Archadian-Dalmascan Alliance tonight, and we're taking advantage of the fact that nobody's going to be in the city."

"Huh?" said Beth.

Valkyrie reached into his pack and pulled out two tickets. "Look: these are for the midnight flight out to Bhujerba. Seeing as the imperials are required to be at the celebration, that means we can get to Bhujerba before they do."

"Wait, what?" said Beth. "Oh gods, Valkyrie, you're absolutely fucking insane. There's no reason for us to go chasing after this."

Valkyrie stopped raiding his dresser and looked at her pointedly.

"You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious. Over the past week or so, we've discovered an ancient object of power, one so intriguing that even the government is playing dirty to get their hands on it. Don't tell me that we aren't involved in this, missy, because we became involved the second we found that Medallion, and if they find out you've escaped from Nalbina, they're going to go looking for you. Whatever's going on here Beth, I intend to find out. Do as you will, I can just as easily go without you and sell back the ticket."

With that, he began filling his pack with spare shirts.

Beth sighed. "Come on, of course you know I'll go with you. But most of my stuff was taken at Nalbina, you know. My dagger's long gone, and all the shops are closed by now."

"Open the package on the bed," instructed Valkyrie.

Beth peeled back the brown paper. A scroll rolled onto the bed, next to a long and sturdy weapon.

"One of the rewards for completing the hunt was an Iron Pole," said Valkyrie, "and the gil I got for our loot supplied me with enough pocket change to buy Blindga. _Pocket change_, Beth. Those bat fangs went for almost 2000 apiece. One could make a serious living off of this."

"Whatever, Valkyrie. We should probably catch a cab if we're going to grab dinner and make it on time," said Beth, "The city will be really crowded."

"Wait," asked Valkyrie, "Aren't you going to pack?"

"I figure if you've got so much pocket change, I can just buy what we need once we get to Bhujerba," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

-Rabanastre-

The rising dawn gleamed through the sunstones littering the sandy plains of Giza. Filtered, rosy streaks of light peaked beyond the clouds threatening to unleash torrential rain upon the banks below. Chocobos, tired from sprinting across the fields all night, squawked and crowed grumpily at Moogles bustling through Southgate. Indeed, Rabanastre was stunning in the sunrise.

But though Rabanastre was stunning in the sunrise, one could not dispute that it was not Bhujerba.

"I can't believe this," muttered Valkyrie, shaking the sleep from his eyes. He sighed impatiently, his eyes glued to the Moogling station.

"G-good morning, kupo," said the shaky Moogle, unnerved by Valkyrie's glare. "H-how can I b-be of assistance, kupo?"

"I'm sorry," said Valkyrie, "I'm just waiting for –"

The Moogling glowed with the light of a traveler. Shaking a little, Beth stepped out from behind the post.

"Ugh, tingly. Well, the shops are just starting to open, and I told the Seeq in the Sandsea we'd take his petition. He said his buddy would be waiting for us in the northern end of the Ozmone Plain. Anything you want to pick up before we leave?" said Beth.

"Honestly, I'd like to try the Bazaar, but they won't sell to you unless you're in a clan," replied Valkyrie.

"Have things seriously gotten that elite around here?" said Beth.

"Apparently," said Valkyrie, "All you can get there nowadays are basic supply kits. C'mon you, we've got a Feral Gator to track down."

"Seriously," Beth continued as the pair walked out into the rains, "when is Rabanastre going to wise up and realize it isn't Balfonheim?"

"You know, Rabanastre's stock isn't that bad," replied Valkyrie, "the conditions for acceptance into Clan Centurio have gotten pretty serious."

"Yeah, but they pale at the big jobs. I mean, when was the last time you heard of a Centurio member felling a Wyrm or something like that? You really want the job done, you outsource to the pirates in Balfonheim. Those crazy motherfuckers will go anywhere." said Beth

"But keep in mind, there aren't even clans in Balfonheim," said Valkyrie. "Thus, no clan points, and no clan benefits. If I'm going to become a hunter, I think it's best to join a clan and live comfortably."

Beth sighed. "There you go again – Storm Elemental, right behind you!"

Valkyrie brandished his Claymore and whipped around, ready to fight. The elemental hissed and crackled in the rain, approaching from the corpse of a scorched hyena.

"That dog must've angered it," called Valkyrie, "get Cura at the ready."

Beth nodded and drew her pole. Nearby, Valkyrie held his stance at the ready, hoping to lead the elemental into making the first strike. And strike it did, with a shower of Thundara onto Valkyrie's head. However, Valkyrie easily recovered with a double hit to the cloud of sparks. Enraged, the entity began to cast Reflect on Valkyrie.

"Beth!" he called. "Dispel!"

Beth nodded and began the spellwork. However, just as the white magick left her fingertips, a large, lumbering beast threw itself against her.

"Valkyrie!" she yelled, muffled. "I think I found our Feral Gator!"

"Oh hell," he answered, "it isn't supposed to be this far north! The guy we're supposed to be working with is probably still hanging out at the outskirts of the Ozmone – blagh!"

The elemental, not one to be ignored, had blasted Valkyrie with another Thundara.

"Hold it for as long as you can," he called, landing a counterblow, "I've got to take care of this guy first."

Beth began delivering a series of quick blows to the gator with her pole, taking advantage of the croc's slow nature. In the meantime, Valkyrie continued trading blows with the Storm Elemental, occasionally yelling to Beth for a Cura or two. However, when Beth, thinking she had left the gator stunned, turned to perform such spellwork for the third time, the gator performed a maneuver called the screwtail, knocking Beth straight to the ground.

"Oh goddammit Beth," cried Valkyrie, trying to reach into his pack for a phoenix down. But the elemental, seizing the opportunity, cast Thundaga, crippling Valkyrie severely. He quickly gulped down a hi-potion, watching in horror as the gator advanced on Beth.

"Hrah!"

Out of nowhere, a flying Garif warrior tackled the gator with such ferocity that the beast crumpled and collapsed with a final cry.

"You needn't worry, Hume," said the Garif, "I will aid you in your battle against the Elemental of the Thundercloud. In the meantime, you must tend to your friend."

The Garif jumped forward and expertly swung his spear at the elemental, seeming to barely notice the recoil damage. Hurrying to Beth, Valkyrie pulled a tuft of phoenix down from his pack, recalling her into consciousness.

"C'mon lazy, get up," he said, "you've got a Cura to cast."

And with that, he swung the killing blow at the elemental, destroying the lightning with a clap of thunder. Valkyrie bent to tuck away the Storm Magicite that the beast had left behind.

"Thank you, Garif warrior," he said politely. "The gator you aided us in killing was a mark we had been pursuing. To repay your kindness, you deserve a part of the reward that is promised to us."

The Garif chuckled. "Such formality in your speech is not needed, young Hume. And I will take no such payment as material goods. Yet I must say, I am curious. Your dress is not Rabanastran, and your speech marks you as much too polite to be a son of Dalmasca. Tell me, from where do you come, and where are you going?"

"We're from Archades," said Beth, always eager to speak, "and we were headed to Bhujerba, but our airship was redirected. It seems that the Archadian imperials had business in the Skycity, and thus our travels weren't as important."

"Gods," moaned Valkyrie, "how did they get there so fast? And now it seems we'll never have a hope of getting the Medallion back."

The Garif's ears perked up. "What Medallion do you speak of, Son of Archades?"

Valkyrie hesitated slightly. "...the Ancient Medallion."

"And the Archadian Empire possesses it? My, the gods do like to toy with us, don't they?" The Garif sighed, a long, ancient sigh of one who has seen the many evils in the world. "And what would you want with such an object of arcane power, little Humes?"

"Trust me, warrior, we've no intention of abusing the power, or even using it at all," said Valkyrie. "All I know of the Medallion, I know from an acquaintance of ours ("acquaintance," scoffed Beth), and she seems to believe that leaving it in the hands of the Empire would be extremely dangerous."

"Is it the fire-headed lass of which you speak?" said the Garif.

"Yeah, that's her," said Beth, smirking.

"Ah," replied the Garif, "our people know of Zeus. She is somewhat of a hero to our little ones for slaying a monstrous Aevis in the Zertinan Caverns. If your intentions are similar to hers, you follow a path that is righteous."

He drew two necklaces from his belt. "You may wear these to enter our city of Jahara. Upon arriving, ask for Nikaladu. He will show you tomes containing information on the Ancient Medallion. I ask of you, please retrieve the Medallion at all costs. The way of Ivalice may be in danger if you do not. With that, I continue my journey to the Estersand. Farewell, young humes, and may the Great-Chief bless you."

The Garif nodded his respect and left to the north.

"To Jahara, then?" said Valkyrie.

"I guess so," said Beth, "man, this is just going to keep getting weirder and weirder."

-

The gore of a massive dead Zaghnal dripped onto Valkyrie's glasses. With a noise of disgust, he flung off the muck and poured a bit of water on them, hoping to purge the stain.

"Ugh, these things are disgusting," said Beth, bending to rest on her knees. "and they smell terrible."

"Looks like there's another pack over that way," said Valkyrie, gesturing. "Maybe we should try making a run for it."

"I support that idea. C'mon!" Beth took off, narrowly avoiding being hit by the hulking beasts. Valkyrie followed close behind, using his Claymore as a shield.

Unfortunately, the trek through the Ozmone Plains was not yet over. After escaping the Zaghnals, the pair had to fight their way through a massive horde of Wus, thankfully with the aid of a couple Ozmone Hares. After the final blue urstrix fell, a Mesmenir came to investigate the cause of such noise. However, these warhorses were fairly easy to fell (after a couple casts of Blizarra), and Beth and Valkyrie found that passage through the Field of Light Winds was fairly barren of monsters.

"Say, how much did we get paid for that hunt?" asked Beth, "You counted yet?"

"1500 gil, exactly. Plus this handy Bowline Sash," he replied, gesturing to his forehead.

Beth giggled. "I still think you look a little ridiculous with a headband."

"Pfft, headband," Valkyrie rolled his eyes. "We'll see who's laughing when you're stricken with confusion."

Beth sighed. "You're so strange. Huh, it's quiet tonight. I guess the vipers don't come out after the sun sets."

"If you want to talk about strange, talk about that," said Valkyrie, "I haven't seen a single viper all day. I thought the Ozmone was riddled with them."

"Who knows, maybe something scared them off," said Beth.

"Yeah, but what?" said Valkyrie, passing by a sleeping flock of Chocobos. "Hey, I can see a few Garif. Looks like we're almost there."

Just as Valkyrie and Beth reached the entrance to Jahara, a fierce Garif whipped around, wielding a dagger. He seemed ready to cut their throats, but hesitated upon seeing the necklaces they had received from the Garif warrior.

"Ah, it seems you have been granted tokens of safe passage. Come quickly, Humes, perhaps you can be of assistance. But you must be silent; we do not want the steel-clad men to hear."

The Garif watchman silently led Beth and Valkyrie into the Chocobo pen. However, where there had once been Chocobos, there was now most of Jahara's population.

"Who are these Humes?" said one of the Garif waiting in the pen. "You are supposed to protect Jahara, not lead more danger within."

"They are welcome here, Masulu," replied the Garif watchman. "Around their necks hang passes of entry, recognized to be those of War-Chief Supinelu."

"I see," said Masulu, the Garif who had first spoken, "and how did you Humes manage to come across such objects?"

Beth and Valkyrie looked at each other, both intimidated by the fearsome tribe before them. At last, Valkyrie spoke.

"We battled alongside the War-Chief on the Giza Plains. He gave us these...tokens and asked us to see a Garif named Nikaladu, in return for a favor."

A nearby Garif stood. "I am the one called Nikaladu. What did the War-Chief ask of you, and how may I be of service."

"Nikaladu!" said Masulu, "I would not be so quick to trust these Humes, considering our circumstances."

"They bear the mark of our War-Chief," replied Nikaladu, "and that is trust enough for me. Go on, young Hume."

"War-Chief Su...your War-Chief," continued Valkyrie, "told us that you would have information on the Ancient Medallion. He asked us to protect it from the Archadian Empire."

A series of murmurs went through the crowd of Garif.

"What a strange coincidence," Masulu said sternly, "as the Humes with skin of steel are in Jahara now, looking through our records for information of that same Medallion. Perhaps you should go discuss this matter with them."

Beth turned a little pale. "One of these, erm, steel-skinned Humes doesn't happen to refer to himself as a 'Judge Magister' does he?"

"Hmph, indeed he does," replied the stern Garif, "his namesake was long and difficult to pronounce."

"Valkyrie, we can't stay here," said Beth. "If they catch me, I'm not going to get out of here alive. I don't care about getting that damn medallion back, I just want to live."

"You possessed the Medallion at one point?" said Nikaladu, in awe. "What were you aiming to use it for?"

Valkyrie thought quickly. "We weren't going to use it. We were going to...destroy it (here, the Garif murmuring grew louder). We had heard of its terrible power, and sought it to prevent Ivalice from falling into ruin. That's why my friend Beth was imprisoned in the first place, for conspiring against the empire."

Nikaladu seemed anxious. "Yugelu, what do you think of all this?"

Another Garif, standing nearby, joined the conversation. "It is a noble aspiration, young Humes, but from what I know of the medallion, it cannot be destroyed. There is a way to contain the power, but that is to ask the Great-Chief of upon his return."

"Uh, if you don't mind my asking," said Beth, "when did the Judge Magister arrive?"

"In the early afternoon," replied the Garif Yugelu, "the troops stormed across the bridge ("and into our homes!" interjected Masulu), searched our village, and demanded to speak with the Great-Chief about the Ancient Medallion. He and our High-Chief have been in council with them since sunset."

"And no longer," said a voice from behind the gathering.

"Great-Chief!" said Yugelu. "How do you fare?"

"It seems that the Archadian Empire has stooped to a new low," replied the Great-Chief. "They are refusing to let us back into the village until the sunrise comes. Our homes are being ransacked all because the one called Judge Magister is on a quest for the power of the ages." He paused here, and took notice of Beth and Valkyrie. "And how did these little Humes manage to ferret their way into our village?"

"Kneel," hissed Valkyrie, falling to his knees. Beth was quick to follow suit.

"They have received the right of passage from War-Chief Supinelu," said Yugelu, "and thus we believe that they are not here of mal intent."

The Great-Chief chuckled. "Rise, Humes. I am the one called Uball-Ka, Great-Chief to the Garif people of Jahara. I know that you seek to defend Ivalice from the evils that the Archadian Empire is prepared to unleash upon it. Come close, both of you."

Trembling with anxiety, Beth and Valkyrie both slowly approached the Great-Chief.

"Very good. Now, the first task in your journey to destroy the Medallion lies in the Caverns beneath the Ozmone Plain. I leave it to you to determine what this task entails. For now, you must be quick. The steel-skinned men of Archades will soon abandon Jahara to search the rest of the area."

"T-thank you, Great Chief," said a quivering Beth.

The Great-Chief nodded to her. "Our hopes lie with you for now. Fly, Humes, and may the gods be with you." He turned to the pack of Garif. "Come, let us from a sort of wall. We cannot arouse suspicion, but they must not see the Humes depart."

As the Garif began to mingle, Beth and Valkyrie, still shaken, raced back towards the Ozmone.

"So," panted Beth, "that was only the second-most frightening experience of my life."

"Well, buck up," Valkyrie replied between breaths, "because it's about to get a lot more frightening."

"You know where we're headed?" responded Beth. "I've gotta say, I've never exactly heard of caves in the Ozmone."

"Caverns, Beth. Not caves, caverns. We're going to the Zertinan Caverns, and the entrance is located directly in the middle of the plains."

Beth nearly choked. "That place is more dangerous than Nalbina! Valkyrie, why the hell are we doing this? You saw those soldiers back there. This is treason! We're going against the Empire!"

"If I remember correctly, you're already under arrest for treason," answered Valkyrie. "And if you bothered paying attention in History, you would have learned that the Empire did not always make the soundest of judgment calls. You know, maybe, just maybe, there are some things more important than the Empire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

-The Zertinan Caverns-

"Now, always stay alert," whispered Valkyrie as the two entered the Caverns. "You never know what could be lurking down here, and as it's the dead of night, visibility underground will be worse than ever."

"You have anything we can use as a torch?" Beth replied.

Valkyrie rummaged through his pack. "Doesn't look like it. And besides, we don't want to let the monsters know we're down here. Until we can find a crystal to use as a sort of base for the night, I think it's best we keep the element of surprise on our side."

"Valkyrie, I'm just worried that element will go both ways."

Valkyrie stopped, and looked around. The entrance to the Ozmone Plain was just out of sight.

"That's unfortunately true," he replied. "Now keep quiet. If we can at least try to hear the monsters, we'll have some sort of advantage."

"Wait," said Beth, "that gives me an idea."

Assuming the stance for time magick, Beth cast Float on the both of them.

"Hey, good thinking there," said Valkyrie. "Okay, let's go."

The two slowly made their way through the Caverns, pausing at every drop of water, every shift of sand. However, they had no real shocks until they encountered the corpses of two nightmares, surrounded by the bones of a Skulwyrm.

"Oh Gods," hissed Beth as Valkyrie bent to examine the corpses.

"There's no way to tell for sure what killed the Skulwyrm," he said, "but take a look at these green Nightmares – what does the Bestiary call them, again?"

"Mallicants, I think," replied Beth.

"Anyway, they've got bullet wounds in them, meaning that unless this Skulwyrm knew how to fire a gun, they were killed by humans," said Valkyrie.

"Somehow, that doesn't make this place seem anymore comforting," said Beth.

They pressed on for a bit, both rather shaken. Without warning, a loud groan came from deep within the caverns, causing Beth to shriek and tumble behind a sandfall.

"Shit," muttered Valkyrie. "Beth, you okay back there?"

"Y-yeah," she answered, "I'm fine. In fact, I think I found something. Can you make it back here?"

"Hold on, I'll try." Valkyrie waded through the pit of sand. Choking on a mouthful of sandfall, he was greatly surprised upon passing through.

Beth had fallen through to a secret passage of sorts. It was a short, cavernous tunnel, with cave drawings littering the walls.

"I peeked out the other side, and there's a crystal up ahead. We can rest there for a minute," she said.

"Hold on a second," said Valkyrie, "what's this?"

One of the cave drawings appeared to be somewhat like a large clock. However, it was unlike any clock Valkyrie had ever seen. The numbers were replaced with strange symbols, and the symbol replacing the number five was circled many times in white chalk.

"They're Zodiac signs," whispered Beth.

"Wait, they are?" said a puzzled Valkyrie, "How do you know that?"

"I'm a girl, Valkyrie. We know this stuff. Besides, I'm surprised you don't know, what with all monsters falling under some chapter of the Zodiac."

"Fine, fine. What's that one?" Valkyrie replied, pointing to the symbol with the bright white circle.

Beth looked closely. "Huh...it's between Sagittarius and Aquarius, so it has to be Capricorn. Looks like there are words scribbled next to it, but they're in some language I can't read. Can we please go over to the crystal now? I'm more than a little banged up from my fall."

Valkyrie reluctantly agreed, and the two finally sat down to rest, gulping down water from their canteens.

"Something has to be going on here, something strange," said Valkyrie, exhaling deeply.

"What do you mean?" said Beth.

"Think about it. Except for those dead beasts we came across, we didn't see any monsters at all," he answered.

"Hmph," said Beth, "I'd like to think that all the monsters are asleep."

Valkyrie laughed. "Possible, but highly unlikely. Wait, hang on. Do you hear something coming from that direction?"

A series of groans came from behind an enormous sandfall, a loud roar, and then a cry. Whether human or not, the last yell was definitely female.

"There must be another tunnel back there," mused Valkyrie, "and it sounds like someone's in trouble. Beth, c'mon, we're investigating."

"Already?" groaned Beth, but regardless, she stood and held her pole at the ready. Rejuvenated from their stop, the two charged through the curtain of sand.

Suddenly, they were caught up in a ferocious sandstorm. When Valkyrie finally cleared the sand from his face, the first thing that caught him was the sight of a dragon's head. Rust-colored horns framed its mottled green face, and its piercing yellow eyes seemed to shoot through Valkyrie's very soul. It hovered tauntingly in the air, flapping its spiky armored wings, ready to obliterate Valkyrie with the flick of a finger.

Below this monstrous creature was a horde of zombies, all clustering around someone. As the group of corpses was knocked back by a flash of light, the two friends finally saw that the warrior in the middle was Zeus.

Valkyrie immediately ran forward to help cut down a corpse. Zeus looked over, clearly confused by his arrival.

"Hey!" she said with a grin, loading some shot into one of her guns.

"Don't worry about the Zombies!" he yelled back, "we've got 'em!"

"Dispel's ready to go!" called Beth to the two, "and I'll keep Cura on standby!"

With that, the fight against the shambling corpses and Adrammelech really began.

As Valkyrie's broadsword carried more heft at close range than Zeus' two guns, he took care of most of the corpses. Before long, he grinned as he felt the glow of Protect surround him; it seemed that Beth really was ready to go. Nearby, Zeus had cast Haste on herself and was pounding her ammunition into Adrammelech. The mighty esper tried a quick cast of Bleed on her, but Beth noticed immediately and sent off a Regen. A stray corpse lumbered towards Beth, but Valkyrie was able to take it down with a critical swipe of his Claymore. It was now that he was very grateful for that Bowline Sash, as the zombies kept trying to afflict him with Confuse.

The first problem was encountered when Adrammelech knocked out Beth with an attack called Flash Arc. Valkyrie immediately ran to her side to administer a phoenix down, worrying about what the zombies would do to her if she was allowed to remain in that state. However, Zeus was bitten by a zombie in his absence, forcing Beth to sleepily mutter Cura as she awoke. Valkyrie returned to Zeus' side with an antidote at the ready. Not wishing to leave the growing number of corpses unattended, he simply poured the contents of the bottle on her shoulder as she called a quick thanks.

But none of them were prepared for Adrammelech's next move. Just after Beth administered another round of Protect to the party, the esper roared with fury and performed Thundaja.

Valkyrie was by far the luckiest, as he was only forced to his knees. Beth, though fairly unscathed by the bolts of lightning themselves, had been afflicted with Stop, and Zeus was out cold, having taken the brunt of the spell. The creature raised what seemed to be an impenetrable magickal shield, and Valkyrie could have sworn he heard the esper cackle.

As he gulped down a second hi-potion, it was then he noticed the Masamune, which had clattered from Zeus' belt as a result of her fall. Leaving his broadsword on the ground, Valkyrie gripped the legendary katana and adjusted his stance to the ready position.

A first approaching corpse was torn apart with a forward thrust. The next two shredded with a fierce shoulder swipe. A tricky zombie, trying to approach from behind, lost both its arm and head to an equally crafty undercut. With elegance and ease, Valkyrie destroyed the horde of zombies that had surrounded them, gracefully performing parry upon parry upon counterattack. Within minutes, the swarm was gone, and no more zombies reappeared.

"Valkyrie!"

It seemed that Stop had worn off from Beth during Valkyrie's battle against the corpses. Zeus was already to her feet next to him, having received a phoenix down from Beth. Though she was now only using one gun, she barely seemed any worse for the wear.

"Beth!" he yelled back, "you okay?"

"Fine, thanks to you," she replied, "Just help Zeus!"

Though the corpses were gone, not to return, Adrammelech had flown into a rage. Zeus had managed to finally crack his magical shield, and he was steadily taking damage again. However, just as he was about to fall, the esper laid another round of Thundaja, this time directed at Beth. She crumpled immediately, and both Zeus and Valkyrie fell to the ground. Zeus immediately began casting Raise on Beth, but the esper continued to advance towards her.

It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. Valkyrie forced himself to his feet, and with his last reserves of strength, hurled the Masamune at Adrammelech.

A piercing cry echoed throughout the Zertinan Caverns. With a final burst of thunder, Adrammelech engulfed Valkyrie in light. Expecting an attack, Valkyrie raised his arms, but was simply blinded and not hurt. When he finally opened his eyes, the Masamune lay in the sand before him, and he felt something clutched in the palm of hand. Looking down, he noticed it was a small blue crystal with a sort of crest inside it, a thin cord strung through the jewel itself.

"It's the mark of the summoner," said Zeus, one arm under Beth.

Valkyrie jumped. "Oh, uh..." He bent and retrieved the legendary katana. "Here's your sword back."

She grinned at him and grabbed the katana with her spare hand. "Thanks, I suppose, though you certainly know how to use it better than I do."

He blushed. "Well, uh, I've been training for several years, and...you know, what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," she said, "for now, let's see if there's a crystal nearby."

"Just beyond that passage," Valkyrie said, leading the way.

-

The bitter taste of sand lingered in Valkyrie's mouth upon awakening. Groaning, he spat out the remnants and groped for his canteen. Leaning against the crystal, he took a delicious swig and turned to Zeus, who was also awake.

"Didn't you sleep?" he asked.

"A little, about a half hour I'd guess. I really can't tell for sure what time it is," she replied.

"Ah," he said, nodding his head. "So, how long have I been out, then?"

"You were asleep, I'd guess...about an hour longer than I was. Beth's still out cold."

Valkyrie turned to her. "She did take that last spell from the esper at full force." He snapped his fingers. "C'mon, I want to show you something. You think she'll be okay by herself here?"

Zeus nodded, and so Valkyrie led her towards the secret passage.

"It's a warning," Zeus said immediately. "I recognize it from one of the tomes back at the coast. Capricorn is the symbol that Adrammelech commands. Hey," she said, turning to him suddenly, "this might seem like a strange question, but when were you born?"

"Uh, the very end of December, a few days before the New Year. Why?"

"I just noticed, during the battle I mean," said Zeus, "that you were able to survive against the Thundaja blasts, with ease. Well, relative ease. You being born under Capricorn explains that."

Valkyrie shrugged, and chuckled a little. "I actually didn't know that was my astrological sign. Beth keeps up with those kind of things, not me."

Zeus smiled. "Believe it or not, it's actually fairly important for a warrior to know. Though I have to admit, it seems a bit ridiculous, but it actually does relate to which monsters you'll have an easier or harder time with. And because you were born under Capricorn, you'll have an easier time summoning Adrammelech."

Valkyrie thought for a moment. "A probably stupid question: how does one summon an esper?"

"That's actually not that stupid," said Zeus, "I have no idea. I've only ever come across one other esper, and I couldn't take that one down."

"Really?" said Valkyrie, clearly surprised.

"Mmhmm, Cúchulainn the Impure. Monstrously poisonous."

Valkyrie flinched. "Ouch. I've read about it, and I have to say, I wouldn't fancy taking that one on by myself."

Zeus opened her mouth to give a reply, but was cut short. "Hey," she said, sniffing the air, "that smells delicious."

The two returned to the Save Crystal to find Beth attempting to cook a monstrous steak over a makeshift stone fire.

"I tried to clean the sand off the stones the best I could," she said, shrugging, "but I figured some breakfast was better than none."

"What kind of meat is that?" said a clearly excited Zeus.

"Zaghnal steak," replied Valkyrie.

"Guess those stupid beasts had a use after all," said Beth.

"Hold on," said Zeus. She grabbed her pack and pulled out two small jars, plus something wrapped in brown paper. "I've got tomatoes and some salt and pepper. That should liven the breakfast up some."

Valkyrie grinned. "Perfect. Now all we need are eggs."

"If you want to go raid the nest of an Archaeoaevis, be my guest," said Zeus.

"I'll pass on that one," said Valkyrie, shuddering and helping to tend with breakfast.

-

Over breakfast, the three held a brief discussion of which exit to take from the Caverns. Zeus discouraged leaving through the Westersand exit (she had narrowly avoided a nest of breeding mantises), and Beth remembered vaguely that most exits leading into the Sandsea only resulted in dead ends. However, there was still the issue of the imperials in Jahara. Finally, the three agreed on a plan: they would try the Ozmone exit first, and if the sun was already too high up, they would retreat and head toward the Westersand.

The party very carefully made its way to the cavern leading towards the Ozmone, relieved to see that the sun had barely risen. Zeus unsheathed her guns and went first, carefully scouting the area.

"Looks like the coast is clear. Which way?"

Valkyrie consulted his map of the Ozmone. "To the east. North was where we came across all the Zaghnals."

Zeus nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The party carefully made their way towards the east, only having to slay a few vipers along the way. The Wu lying in wait were thankfully distracted; a few Ozmone Hares were dancing around them, pestering the Urstices.

Beth couldn't help but giggle. "That's adorable."

"And useful," said Zeus. She frowned, suddenly. "Look across the way, and don't make any noise."

Near the Henne Mines were a group of imperials, grouped in a battle formation. A judge was approaching them, seemingly barking orders.

"We must've been spotted back in Jahara," whispered Valkyrie.

"How? It was pitch-black outside!" hissed Beth.

"Doesn't matter how they saw you," said Zeus, "what matters now is how we escape."

"Well, we definitely don't want to head towards Jahara now," said Valkyrie. "Perhaps we should hide here for a while, in that back cutoff?"

"Naw, they'll show up eventually. We've got to move now, before the sun gets any hight and the clouds break," said Zeus.

Beth sighed, and clutched her forehead.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure you guys are going to like it."

"Hmm?" said Zeus.

"We could make a run for Golmore Jungle, and try to pass through. The imperials will never follow us in, and I know there's a Gate Crystal in there somewhere."

Valkyrie looked apprehensive, but Zeus agreed.

"Right now, we don't have any other choice," she said, "and though Malboros are annoying, they aren't exactly fearsome."

"It's the Viera I'm worried about," said Valkyrie, just before they sprinted across the fields.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

-Eruyt Village-

Strange, wavering blurs slowly swam out of the darkness. As the pale room came into focus, Valkyrie hunched to the side and threw up.

As he took a deep breath, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his vest or leg armor (his boxers were still there, thank the Gods), but instead a white, gauzy robe with some sort of golden embroidery.

"What..." he said allowed, "where..."

"We're in Eruyt Village," said a weak voice to his right. Zeus was on the cot next to his, wearing an identical robe. "We ran into a colony of Malboro, and-"

She cut off here and vomited over the side of her bed, just like Valkyrie had. Shaking a little, she wiped her mouth.

"They got us pretty bad. You and me, that is. Basically ignored Beth, because they could sense the Viera in her. Apparently, a hunting party found us, and Beth was able to negotiate with them."

"Huh," croaked Valkyrie, "I've never heard of the Viera being that willing to help out Humes."

"Heh, things have changed," Zeus said, "ever since a Viera became the 'lord' of Balfonheim, the Viera have adjusted their attitudes somewhat. They at least have an obligation to Beth, because she's of their blood."

Suddenly, a stern Viera rushed into the small hut. Noticing that Valkyrie was awake, she unstoppered a bottle and poured a foul looking liquid into an earthen cup. "Drink!" she barked.

Valkyrie, in his weakened state, complied without a fight. However, the rotten taste of the concoction caused him to regret this immediately. After finally managing to swallow, he threw up over the bedside a second time. The Viera said something harsh in her native tongue and stormed out.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so bad about throwing up all over the floor," Valkyrie muttered.

"They put some strange pad down to absorb it," said Zeus, gesturing to the floor. "At least it doesn't stink as much."

"Blegh. So where is Beth, anyway?"

"Talking to the council," replied Zeus, "I actually haven't seen her since I woke up."

"So, wait, how do you know where she is?" asked Valkyrie.

"Hold on," said Zeus. She turned to the window. "Tetran!"

A Moogle came darting into the room

"What is the trouble, kupo?" said the Moogle. "Oh, your friend is awake! Greetings, Mister Valkyrie, kupo!"

"This is Tetran," explained Zeus, "he and his partner live in Eruyt Village, as the trade managers for the Viera. Tetran," she said, "can you explain things to us again? I'm afraid that I can't do as good a job as you can."

"Of course, Miss Zeus, kupo. Should I be sure to tell of how Master Valkyrie was completely entwined in Malboro tentacles, kupo, when they dragged him into the village? And how the Viera refused to treat him without wearing helmets to block the stink?"

Valkyrie looked sour. "Watch it, or I'll throw up again, and this time, I'll be sure to aim very carefully."

Zeus could only laugh.

-

The afternoon had been fairly pleasant for Emperor Larsa of Archadia. He had eaten a lovely lunch in the splendor of the Archadian Gardens and, much to his delight, the annual meeting with the Senate had been postponed until next week. Therefore, he had decided that he would retire to the royal library to relax with a good book. Much to his surprise, he discovered Judge Magister Gabranth there, and the two were just having a nice discussion about the comedic flaws of the play _I Want to be Your Canary_ when the doors of the library burst open.

"Emperor Larsa! There is an urgent matter which we need to discuss!"

Judge Gabranth sighed. "Pipe down. Can't you see that this is a library?"

The other Judge Magister placed a hand on his hip. "Oh, terribly sorry Gabranth, I really will take that into the utmost consideration next time I learn of most pressing and terrifying news."

"Snippy as ever, Ffamran. I thought settling into a position of authority would cool your grandeur, but I see it has only served to inflate your already over-large ego."

One could not say that Larsa's Judge Magisters were not amusing. "Gentlemen, please abstain from the witty banter," said the Emperor. "Now, Judge Ffamran, what is this news of which you speak?"

"Well, your Excellency," said Ffamran, "We have just received news from Rabanastre. It seems hunters all over the city, not to mention the city's police force, have discovered our troops all over Bancour. When any travelers have tried to pass into the Ozmone Plain, they have all been, I quote, 'prohibited under order of Judge Magister Zargabaath.' Seeing as I have never heard of any planned invasion of Bancour, I figured, your Excellency, that you hadn't either. Unless you've secretly been planning to overthrow the Garif?"

"No," mused Emperor Larsa, "I most certainly have not."

"If I may interrupt, your Excellency," said Gabranth, "I have noticed that Judge Zargabaath's behavior has been growing strange for some time now, ever since the Landis Mines were closed down. I have it on good intelligence that his squadron was also seen in the Garamscythe Waterway a few weeks ago."

"Well, this certainly begs further investigation, but we don't want to arouse Zargabaath's suspicion," said Larsa. "If his behavior really is a result of the incidents in the mines, he could prove rather unstable. Once he returns to Archades, we will land lock all of his ships and question him."

"May I recommend that we keep him under watch?" suggested Judge Ffamran. "Judge Gabranth and I have both seen what nethicite can do to a body up close, and I believe the man is liable to snap at any time if he spent as much time in those mines as is told."

Larsa looked thoughtful. "That is an excellent suggestion, Ffamran, and I volunteer you. Take a small ship, and try to report back to me when you can. If you will excuse me, I am going to send a return message to Rabanastre to let them know that we are sorting this whole mess out."

As Emperor Larsa left the library, Judge Ffamran turned to Judge Gabranth.

"Just like old times," said the younger judge, "traveling through the air, battling the scourge of nethicite. I'd invite you to come along, Basch, but it appears I'll be flying this one solo."

"I have no objections to staying behind, Balthier," replied Gabranth. "I'll remain here in this nice, quiet palace, and you gallivant off to play the leading man."

-

When Valkyrie awoke for the second time, the small room in which he and Zeus were resting had grown dark, lit only by waxy tapers. Despite the sharp pain that shot through his stomach upon sitting up, he had to smile; at least he was not throwing up. Unaware of falling asleep again, he turned to ask Zeus when he'd conked out, but much to his surprise, the bed next to his was empty.

Staggering to his feet, Valkyrie slowly made his way to the doorway of the Viera dwelling. From the doorway, he could see Zeus sitting on the edge of the pathway, glancing up at the full moon. He carefully made his way towards her, finding walking easier and easier with every step.

Hearing his footsteps, she glanced back and smiled. "I had to get some fresh air. Thanks to us, that room positively stinks." She looked distastefully at her white robe. "And these things they're making us wear make me feel so...naked, I suppose, would be a good word. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the hospitality, but I'm really just ready to leave."

"I know what you mean," said Valkyrie, sitting beside her. "I feel like I don't belong here, like I stepped across a boundary I wasn't even supposed to know about."

"The Viera do live in a world all their own," said Zeus.

A thin breeze wavered gently though the moonlit wood. It was faint, but here, so close to the heart of the jungle, Valkyrie felt for a moment like he too could hear the wood.

"Hey, Valkyrie," said Zeus, "do you mind if I ask you a semi-personal question?"

"Depends on what the question is," he answered.

"To be honest, I've been wondering why you and Beth are such good friends-"

"-because she's part Viera," he finished. Valkyrie closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the wood. "I can understand that. Well, it's not exactly a novel-worthy tale of Viera and Hume coming together to fight against prejudice and stereotype. Do you know of the Mid Academy in Archades?"

Zeus nodded.

"Well, like most all of upscale Archadian culture, the Academy and its students are located in the district of Tsenoble," he continued, "However, my father and I live in Nilbasse, the district next to Tsenoble, because it is more convenient for him to access his laboratory. Seeing that Beth's family is of Viera descent, they unsurprisingly also live in Nilbasse. Thus, we both had to take the cab to school everyday. It wasn't long before we became friends."

He smiled, but it was weak. "I didn't end up finding out she was part Viera until many years had passed. I joke with her about what she's going to do about protection next fall, riding the cab alone now that I've graduated."

Zeus looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but question, because of the stereotype."

"Do you want to know where that stereotype comes from?" Valkyrie looked at Zeus, his face grave.

"Sure," said Zeus, "why not?"

"Well, we used to get along with the Viera that lived in Archades okay, or so I've been told," said Valkyrie, "but, well, the war with Rozarria changed things. There was a mandate passed, saying that any Viera or person of Viera descent was exempt from the draft. Thus, the Viera families lived quiet, sheltered lives while the rest of the city lost loved ones."

Valkyrie closed his eyes tightly. "While my brother died in the attack on Nalbina, Beth and her family were laughing and smiling, like we weren't even at war. That's why Beth can't understand that the empire isn't always right. Even after being imprisoned, she still doesn't seem to get it, that there are more important things than just her own skin."

"My parents died in Nabudis," Zeus said quietly, "when the Midlight Shard exploded."

The breeze of the night suddenly came to a halt. A tentative silence hung in the air, one that you could almost taste, as if in remembrance the horrible tragedy of Nabudis.

"I-I'm sorry," said Valkyrie, blushing. No matter how horrible Nalbina had been, Nabudis was by far the most unspeakable of tragedies from that war.

"Did you learn about the shards of the Dynast-King at the Academy?" Zeus continued, still in that hushed, unsettling tone.

"We learned about Nabradia, and briefly touched on the three deifacted nethicite, but we didn't go much into that part of the history of House Galtea. That's more of something you'd learn if you went to school in Dalmasca," Valkyrie replied.

"Did you learn about the Sun-Cryst, or more about King Raithwall?" said Zeus.

Valkyrie shook his head.

"The three shards of deifacted nethicite," Zeus continued, "were cut from the Sun Cryst, a gigantic piece of nethicite that is told in legends to rest on a faraway island. However, though those are the most well-known pieces of the Sun Cryst, there are more. One, in particular, being the Ancient Medallion."

Valkyrie's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"Indeed," said Zeus, still strangely quiet. "Supposedly, it was cut for the Dynast-King's wife, Miriam, a woman with great powers of her own. She was then told to have passed it onto her son, Gilgamesh, binding its power so as not to overtake him as long as he traveled with a companion, hence Enkidu." Her face grew bitter. "If that insane judge learns of how to abuse its powers, it is doubtful he will be willing to share with anyone. When that happens," she paused, feeling a hint of rage, "the catastrophe that ensues will be as great as that of Nabudis."

Valkyrie let slip a very un-Archadian "holy shit."

Zeus looked at him, calming down some. "Yeah. Holy shit about covers it."

"So, uh, question," said Valkyrie, stumbling slightly, "if Judge Zargabaath did choose to share that power, what would happen?"

"Then the Judge Magister and his chosen partner would simply become the next Gilgamesh and Enkidu. But, c'mon, do you really think that's going to happen?"

She smiled, and Valkyrie finally felt the knot in his chest loosen.

"Ugh, it's probably really late," said Zeus, getting to her feet. "We need to get some rest if we're going to leave tomorrow morning."

"Are we leaving for sure, then?" said Valkyrie.

"That's the plan, and if Beth complains, she can stay with the Viera." Zeus bent slightly and stretched out her arm.

"No thanks," said Valkyrie, "I can stand." He tried to push himself up, but it was difficult. Apparently, he was shakier than he'd thought.

"Come on," said Zeus, now with a full-on grin. "You know I'm stronger than you are anyway."

Valkyrie grasped her hand and accepted the help up. "I'd call you a cocky bitch if it weren't so true," he said.

Zeus laughed. "Oh, and-"

As if on cue, they both fell silent.

"Yeah," said Valkyrie, slowly. "We won't talk to anyone else. Ever."

His legs were still shaking quite a bit. Zeus' arm supporting him on the way back to the cots was more than welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

-Eruyt Village-

Early the next morning, Valkyrie, Beth, and Zeus convened at the gate crystal, Beth bidding seemingly endless goodbyes and thanks to the Viera. At least, that was what Valkyrie supposed they were, as he couldn't understand a word of the Viera tongue. After what seemed like an eternity, Beth finally turned her back on the Viera and faced her other two party members.

"So, where are we headed?" she asked boisterously.

"Bhujerba," replied Zeus. "I have a meeting with someone there, and you two deserve to be in on this."

Grasping a teleport stone, she turned to the others. "Ready?"

Upon receiving nods of ascent, Zeus activated the Gate Crystal. At once, the party teleported to Bhujerba.

They appeared in the Aerodrome, Beth and Valkyrie shaking a little.

"Ugh, that will never stop feeling weird," remarked Beth.

"You get used to it," said Zeus.

"To be honest, I'm just glad to be out of that village," said Beth, "I had to speak in Viera the whole time I was there. Least communicative night of my life."

Valkyrie laughed. "Do we have time before your meeting?" he asked Zeus.

"A little," said Zeus, "why?"

"I want to see if I can afford an upgrade to our equipment," replied Valkyrie.

"Not a bad idea," said Zeus. "Just be sure to meet me in the Cloudborne in about an hour."

-

An hour later, Beth and a clearly worn Valkyrie plunked down at Zeus' table in the Cloudborne.

"So?" asked the smiling red-head, "what'd you get?"

"I got a Nishijin Belt and repaired my boots," said Valkyrie, pointing to his armored shoes. "And Beth got a Gokuu Pole, as well as the bright idea to try it out in the store."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," said Beth, scowling.

"I thought the owner was going to faint when you nearly knocked down the sword display," said an aggravated Valkyrie.

"Anything else?" said Zeus, laughing.

"A few remedies, a pack of phoenix down, and Reflectga," replied Valkyrie.

"I still don't know why we needed Reflectga if we've already got Reflect," said Beth.

"Trust me, I don't have Reflectga myself, but it'll come in handy later," said Zeus. She looked around, a little concerned. "That's odd; he should have been here by now."

"Who?" asked Valkyrie.

"We're meeting an ex-Kiltias, a friend of Atak's," explained Zeus. "If anything, I thought he would beat you here."

It was then she noticed a large crowd of people flocking to the window next to the Cloudborne's entrance.

"I'll go check," said Valkyrie.

A moment passed in which Valkyrie carefully looked out the window. Even from across the tavern, Beth and Zeus could see him turn pale. He hurried back, looking worried.

"Imperial soldiers, talking to a man with short brown hair and a scar across his right cheek," he said hastily.

"Shit," muttered Zeus. She drummed her fingers on the table, thinking hard. "We have to act fast. You two go out the back; if Beth is recognized, you're both stuck in Nalbina and we can't guarantee another escape. I'll go out the side and try to head them off in the mines. Chances are, that's where they'll go next."

She motioned for the two of them to come closer. "Now, I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to get to Mt. Bur-Omisace as quickly as possible. Do you perhaps know anyone there?" she asked.

"My mother's a Kiltias," replied Valkyrie.

"Excellent, that will make this easier for you. I need you to ask her about the Stone of the Condemner," said Zeus. "Even if she refuses, show her this." She pointed to the crest to summon Adrammelech around Valkyrie's neck. "Undoubtedly, someone will understand. Now let's go."

Valkyrie dragged Beth through the back of the tavern and out, only stopping to breathe once they were in the next district.

"Well, this is fun," said Beth. "I think I'd like this better if there wasn't a price on my head."

"At least you're getting some exercise," said Valkyrie. "C'mon, to the Gate Crystal."

-

"I tell you, 600 gil is too much!" said Beth, exasperated.

"That's my final offer, and I'm sticking to it, kupo!" replied the equally annoyed chocobo wrangler.

"Then stick with your birds," said Beth, "we have no business with such overpriced specimens."

She angrily walked through along the mountainside path. "Trust Valkyrie to only have one teleport stone on him. Why is everything around here so gods-cursed expensive anyhow?"

She halted just before the entrance to the home of the Kiltias. Valkyrie stood at the entrance, speaking with a gray-haired, nervous looking female Kiltias. Beth could only surmise that this was Valkyrie's mother, but she had never met the woman herself. At last, Valkyrie bid farewell to the woman and, upon spotting Beth, signaled for her to come over.

"She told me that we needed to speak to a He' Kanmoh, and that she would go inform him of our arrival," said he.

"Okay," said Beth. "If you don't mind my saying, she didn't seem very happy to see you."

Valkyrie gave her a sour look. "Way to be blunt, Beth." He sighed. "I suppose it's expected, though. My dad and I don't communicate with her on a regular basis. Thinking on it, I should send him a message, let him know I'm okay."

Beth grinned. "That's the great thing about having parents that don't ask questions, you don't need to tell them anything."

Valkyrie rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have some stairs to climb." As they passed a group of Kiltias, he remarked, "I suppose it doesn't help that I've started to look like my brother."

At the top of a very long flight of stairs, a Nu Mou awaited the two friends. As if hitting a cue, Valkyrie and Beth both sank into a bow.

The Nu Mou smiled. "I see the Academy has taught you well, young Humes. Please, rise. I am He' Kanmoh, leader of the Acolytes. Accompany me into the sanctum, as what we have to discuss is not meant for the ears of others."

The last to enter the sanctum, He' Kanmoh signaled for the doors to be shut.

"Valkyrie, I believe it is?" said the Nu Mou.

"Yes, your grace," Valkyrie replied humbly.

"Your mother tells me you have come with inquiry about the Stone of the Condemner," said He' Kanmoh. "For what reason do you ask such questions?"

Beth and Valkyrie looked at each other. Zeus hadn't told them why she wanted to know about the stone.

"Our query regards the Ancient Medallion," Valkyrie elegantly improvised.

"Ah, of course," said He' Kanmoh. "I see that the crest of Adrammelech hangs around your neck. Well, though the emperor can pass judgment by his lonesome, it never hurts to have the condemner make the verdict final."

"Uh, excuse me your grace," said a timid Beth, "but I fear that your words confuse me."

"Why, the Stone of the Condemner is the artifact that will call out Zeromus, Scion of Gravity. Or were you unaware of this fact?"

"To be honest, your grace, the Stone of the Condemner was only known to us as an aid for banishing the evils of the Medallion," said Valkyrie.

"Ah, I see. It makes sense you would come to the Kiltias, then," said the Nu Mou to a confused Valkyrie. "Tell me, did the fight against Adrammelech cause you trouble?"

"It was indeed difficult," said Valkyrie, "for the both of us. But I was aided by my birth sign, as I was born under Capricorn (Beth resisted the temptation to roll her eyes)."

He' Kanmoh looked amused. "Then you will have an advantage over Zeromus as well. Cancer and Capricorn lie in opposition on the wheel of the Zodiac, making them compatible signs. But I must warn you against seeking the Condemner at this time. Mid-summer marks the entry into Cancer, and then Zeromus will be at his strongest. Best to leave this one be. Besides, the stone no longer resides at Mt. Bur-Omisace anyhow."

"What?" cried Beth. She immediately blushed. "Oh, a thousand pardons your grace, I was always under the impression that the stone made its home with the Kiltias."

"Do not apologize, little Hume," said He' Kanmoh, "it is a common misconception. As a matter of fact, I myself made a gift of the stone to a Hume boy from Rabanastre years ago. He and his party were quite a threat to your empire at the time. Perhaps your search should continue in his hometown."

The two gave thanks to He' Kanmoh and departed from the palace, both plagued by new answers and new questions.

"What about your cousin?" said Beth, "He seems to know a lot of people. You think he'd know of this boy from Rabanaste?"

"I'm sure the illustrious Judge Ffamran does not want to be bothered with such trivial matters," said Valkyrie, imitating the man's speech. "Besides, I don't think he'd be thrilled to learn that we're trying to take down one of his co-workers."

"Well, I don't have any other ideas," said Beth, sighing painfully. "I suppose it's a long trek to Rabanastre then."

"What about the chocobos?" asked Valkyrie.

"Outrageously expensive, even for one," said Beth. She smirked, suddenly. "What was it you said earlier, about the exercise being good for us?"

"Oh, shut up," said Valkyrie. "When I said that, I did not mean a three day walk to Dalmasca."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

-Rabanastre-

After the long and grueling walk to Rabanastre, Beth and Valkyrie were grateful for the cool air and refreshing drinks of the Sandsea. As Beth gulped down yet another mug of water, Valkyrie approached the message board, feasting his eyes over the many posted hunts.

"Ugh," said Beth, breathing heavily. "We finally have an opportunity to rest, and you want to waltz back out into the sand and keep fighting?"

Valkyrie sighed. "I guess you're right. We're supposed to be tracking someone down, anyway."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, this is great. We don't even know if he still lives in Rabanastre, much less if he's even alive."

"Well, we'd better get started," said Valkyrie. "Come on."

As the two walked out of the tavern, they were greeted by the bustling peoples of Rabanastre, eager to begin the day's shopping.

"This is insane," groaned Beth. "Where do we even start looking?"

"I'll bet we can find information in Lowtown," said Valkyrie. "Judging from what we know of streetears, I'll bet they're lurking down there."

Beth gave Valkyrie a wide stare. "You can't be serious."

Valkyrie shrugged. "Fine. If you can't get over your prejudices, then you poke around the square. I'll meet up with you later."

"Then I'll do that," griped Beth. "Good luck, I suppose."

As Beth stalked off through the crowd, Valkyrie groaned. It appeared that he was on his own for the rest of the morning.

Fortunately, the steps to Lowtown weren't too hard to locate. Even better, there was a merchant near the entrance, and Valkyrie was finally able to sell of the mass of coeurl pelts the two had acquired. However, the scrawny residents hanging around didn't seem to know much about this boy. It appeared that whoever he had been, he wasn't in Rabanastre any more. At last, a shy girl suggested he try the house furthest to the south.

The door was slightly ajar, with a welcoming light streaming out from within, so Valkyrie tentatively glanced inside. At the back of the small room, an old bearded man sat, talking to a small group of Moogles. He spied Valkyrie at the doorway and grinned.

"Enter, boy."

Valkyrie stepped inside cautiously. There was something about the old man that made him a bit nervous.

"Um, hello," he said. "I've been looking for someone, and I was this was a good place to ask for information."

"If it's information you're looking for, you've come to the right place," said the spook. "Old Dalan knows a good deal of what goes on in this city."

"Well then," Valkyrie said, still a little nervous, "I'm looking for a boy who supposedly lived here, about ten years ago, as I'm not sure if he's still living here. All I really know about him is that he traveled to Mt. Bur-Omisace, and that he was in a group that was actively rebelling against the Archadian Empire. Have you heard of him?"

The old man gave a great sigh, looking towards the ceiling. "If you say ten years ago, that can only be Vaan. It's been a long time since he's been back here. He's somewhat of a hero to the young people living here in Lowtown." Old Dalan returned his gaze to Valkyrie. "It is quite possible that he may have gone to Bur-Omisace. For what reason are you looking for him?"

Valkyrie cleared his throat. "I'm looking for something called the Stone of the Condemner. I was told by one of the acolytes on the mountain that it had been passed to, er, Vaan?"

"Unfortunately for you, I haven't heard from Vaan in quite some time, about three years now. Perhaps you should try asking Penelo."

"Penelo? Who's Penelo?" said Valkyrie.

The old man smiled again. "Look up top. You'll find her. Good luck, boy."

Fortunately, one of Lowtown's exits was close to Old Dalan's house. Confused, but determined to keep searching, Valkyrie stepped into the blinding sunlight.

"Damn, talk about luck."

Nearly as soon as Valkyrie had appeared, Beth came charging towards him.

"Just the person I was looking for. Alja, this is the guy I was telling you about."

A Viera with cropped hair stood next to Beth, an amused look on her face.

"Miss Beth tells me that you are interested in the hunt, Mister Valkyrie. I am having some trouble with a mark in the Westersand, and I was hoping you would be able to provide me with assistance."

Valkyrie turned to Beth. "So, let me get this straight. _You_ dug up a hunt while I was searching for information?"

Beth shrugged. "Come on, don't tell me you weren't getting a headache trying to find things out. Besides, you enjoy this kind of stuff."

"Admittedly, my head does hurt. Miss Alja, lead the way."

-

Wind whipping across their faces, the two Humes followed the Viera across the burning sand. She had her bow drawn at the ready, and both Valkyrie and Beth followed suit.

"What exactly are we pursuing?" Valkyrie asked.

"A fierce turtle, red as the setting sun," replied the Viera. "The petitioner dubbed it a 'Garnetian.' T'would be an easy fight, but the mark keeps restoring its health faster than I can chip it off by my lonesome. It lurks on a plateau just up ahead."

As the wind grew thicker, a sandstorm began to brew. Though it was nearly impossible to see, the gigantic tortoise was hard to miss. Its bright scarlet shell shone even through the raging sands.

Valkyrie immediately prepared his greatsword, rushing into battle with a hefty first blow. As the Viera knocked an arrow to her bow, Beth cast a fire spell, much dismayed when it was rendered ineffective.

"It's a most unusual specimen," called Alja, "try a cast of an ice spell."

Blizzara was indeed working much better. However, as Beth continued casts of the ice spell, she began to understand the Viera's plight. Not only was the turtle incredibly resilient, the creature knew a restore spell, and was constantly recasting Regen on itself. Even a blast of dispel didn't keep the creature free from the beneficial magick for long.

Though magick was indeed effective, Valkyrie's brute force seemed to be doing the most damage. Even the Viera's ice arrows didn't deal as much damage as a blow from his greatsword. After the turtle restored its health for a fifth time, Beth got an idea.

"Hey," she called to Valkyrie, "heads up!"

In a single moment, Valkyrie felt his veins coursing with speed and power. Enraged, he began dealing much more weighty blows than he had before. Within minutes, the turtle fell, unable to restore health faster than Valkyrie was decimating it.

He blinked, looking up to see Beth and the Viera collecting some of its ruby shell. "Beserk?" he asked.

"Mhm," replied Beth. "Now, come help me break this shell. It looks like its made of pure scarletite, and we don't want to just leave that lying around."

"Wow, no shit," said Valkyrie, causing the Viera to laugh. "Get as much of it as you can carry, and we'll load the rest into my pack."

As the three walked back to Rabanastre, the sandstorm slowly dissipated. Soon sleipnirs and wolves began to appear, but being able to discern the scent of the Garnetian, they left the party alone.

"Man, I'm glad that this stuff is so lightweight," said Beth, "otherwise, I don't think we could have carried it all."

"Indeed," said the Viera. "We will have to give some to the petitioner, though. She posted in the bill that the tortoise was scaring off merchants, and greatly hurting her sales."

"Really? What shop does the petitioner own, then?" asked Valkyrie.

"The bill said to collect the reward at Penelo's Sundries," replied the Viera, "you will get your cut, of course."

Suddenly, Valkyrie stopped short. "Penelo."

"Hmm?" said Beth.

"Come on, we have to hurry and get back," he said, suddenly rushing forward.

-

At last, they arrived in Penelo's Sundries, a quaint little shop near Rabanastre's center. Upon noticing the heaps of scarletite being carried into the shop, the young blonde woman behind the counter smiled.

"Thank you ever so much. I would've chased down the mark myself, but running the shop simply leaves me no time." She placed a bag of gil and a slab of smooth, shining metal. "3500 gil and a slab of gemsteel. It's yours for all your help."

"These two helped me slay the mark," said the Viera. "Thus, we shall be dividing the reward."

"Oh, keep the gil," said Valkyrie, who was given an astonished stare by Beth. "Hey, the gemsteel is legendary for its use in swordcraft," he explained.

"And where does that leave me?" said Beth.

The blonde woman smiled. "If you wish, I'll trade you a scroll of Curaga in exchange for some of your scarletite."

As Beth eagerly made the transaction, the Viera bid farewell and vanished into the streets of Rabanastre. Hesitantly, Valkyrie moved toward the counter.

"Excuse me, are you Penelo?" he asked.

"Indeed I am," said the cheerful blonde, "what may I do for you?"

"I was told by Old Dalan to ask you about someone named Vaan," Valkyrie answered.

Penelo rolled her eyes. "Oh Vaan. Well, what do you need to know? He's somewhat of a brother to me."

"He supposedly was holding an artifact we're searching for, called the Stone of the Condemner," said Valkyrie.

"Oh, I remember that thing," said Penelo. "It was never of much use, but one of the acolytes gave it to us as a thank you, back when we helped avenge the death of the Gran Kiltias on Mt. Bur-Omisace."

"Wait, you traveled with him?" said Beth, astonished.

"Yes," said Penelo, smiling, "as a matter of fact I did. Him and the rest of the party. Thinking back on it, we made quite an odd group." She sighed. "Vaan decided to travel on his own a while ago, and hasn't been home since. As for the stone, I'm not sure whose hands it ended up in. Out the six of us, I'm the easiest to reach, considering how the rest ended up."

"What do you mean by that, err, if you don't mind my asking?" said Valkyrie, faltering a little.

"Hmm," said Penelo. "Vaan's off traveling, one's the monarch of an empire, one is now the lord of Balfonheim, one's a judge, and hmm...I'm not quite sure what happened to Balthier. Though from what Fran tells me, he's no longer a sky pirate. Oh!" she cried, "That reminds me! I'm supposed to be contacting one of my suppliers in Balfonheim, now that the mark has been cleared up. Thank you both, but I really must run. Nice meeting you!"

More than a little flustered, she rushed into the back room of the store.

"Valkyrie, I've got to say, I'm impressed," said Beth. "You really came through with that information."

"Yeah," said Valkyrie, "but now what do we do? The stone's lost, and we have no idea where Zeus is."

Beth sighed. "I dunno. Maybe we should just go home. It almost seems like this is the end of the line."

"So that's it? We're just going to give up?" said Valkyrie.

"If you really want," said Beth, "we can go check in at the Phon Coast after we get home, but something tells me she isn't there."

Valkyrie sighed and hung his head.

"I guess you're right. Let's go home."

-

After their arrival in Archades, a week passed without much excitement. Valkyrie took on a hunt for a serpent in the Tchita Uplands, and netted Thundaga and an Ivory Pole, which he gladly passed on to Beth. A day trip down to the coast proved Beth's thoughts: Zeus was nowhere to be found. However, the sweltering heat of the city in July was more than enough motivation for the two to escape to the Uplands whenever possible.

As Valkyrie brought down a nearby coeurl, Beth looked in the direction of Sochen Cave, clearly fearful.

"That place just radiates evil," she said, "I can't understand how you ever managed to go inside."

"Eh, it's not that bad," said Valkyrie, wiping some sweat from his brow. "There is definitely an air of creepy, though, like something terrible once lurked within. But the monsters didn't prove a challenge at all. Shall we head for the stream?"

After slaying the pair of lizards romping near the shore, the two rested on the bridge, basking in the cool of the stream.

"Mmm, much better," said Beth, "maybe we should take a trip across the Cerobi sometime. I hear Balfonheim is cool year round."

Valkyrie laughed. "Cool, but not exactly welcoming. Besides, considering recent events, I'd think you would want to remain at home."

Beth stuck out her tongue. "Considering recent events, _Pietr_, I think a vacation is in order."

"Oh come on, don't call me that," Valkyrie groaned.

"Pfft," scoffed Beth, "but you're so much fun to annoy."

"Yeah, whatever." Valkyrie sulkily turned to watch the action on the horizon.

A bellwyvern dove lazily into a pack of coeurls, scooping up one of the three-tailed felines. Its compatriots, clearly angered, mewled and hissed, casting Thundaga on the poor dragon, causing it to plummet to earth with a comical, strangled roar. Beth burst into laughter, but Valkyrie remained silent.

"Oh, come on now," chided Beth, "even you have to admit that was funny."

"I guess," said Valkyrie.

"Ugh, seriously, how long are you going to mope for? It's really getting old," said Beth, rather irked.

"You can't tell me you don't feel like we should be doing something," griped Valkyrie. "I've got this crest around my neck that needs to be used for a specific purpose, and here I am, lying around in the Uplands."

Beth sighed. "Look, think of it this way: we're more useful where we are. Because we live in Archades, we're fairly well-informed of Judges' comings and goings. Besides, if she really needs to find us, she'll come to us."

"I suppose. You know I tried to get a message into Ffamran the other day?" said Valkyrie, "He's apparently out doing 'field work,' so no luck there. Bah, field work. We're at peace for once in our damned history, who the hell is he spying on?"

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea."

The two looked up, shocked by the intrusion. They automatically reached for their weapons, but there was no need: it was not an enemy that stood before them.

"Apparently, what Zargabaath's been doing isn't sanctioned by the empire," said Zeus. "From what I've gathered, the emperor now has men tailing him, and the tricky Magister is very unhappy about it."

"Zeus!" cried Valkyrie, jumping to his feet. "Where have you been?"

"All over the place," she said, smiling. "I've been trailing Zargabaath, but he finally managed to shake me off. At least I managed to find a second Fomalhaut in the mines, so it wasn't a total bust. Did you manage to find the Stone?"

"Long gone," said Valkyrie. "The Kiltias gave it away ten years ago, and the current owner is missing or unknown."

Zeus suddenly grew angry. "Shit! That was our best chance at stopping Zargabaath before things got out of control."

"Wait, before things _got_ out of control?" said Beth, getting to her feet.

"I've just come from Balfonheim. Rumor has it, he's headed back for Archades, and as he's under suspicion, he probably won't be landing at the palace. I'm guessing he's headed for Draklor Laboratory, and no matter what he tries there, things are going to turn ugly."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Valkyrie. "We've got to get back to the city now."

"Lead the way," said Zeus, loading shot into her guns.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

-Archades-

"Remind me again why I'm here," said Judge Magister Gabranth, pacing the room in aggravation.

"If you'll recall," said the emperor, "Ffamran has managed to collect some intel on Judge Zargabaath that he believes will be of great use to us."

"Your majesty, I am aware of this fact," replied Gabranth, "but I fail to see how this news involves me."

Larsa sighed. "I don't know if you're aware of this fact," he began sarcastically, "but Judge Ffamran doesn't always like to heed my, ahem, 'advice.' I need someone around who can ensure he will adhere to protocol. Gabranth, he listens to you."

Judge Gabranth stopped pacing and turned to face the emperor.

"You know, it is rather difficult to give someone your worst look when wearing a mask," said Larsa, chuckling.

Unannounced as usual, Judge Magister Ffamran burst into the hall, leading an Archadian soldier behind him. The younger judge was clearly flustered; after all, the two judge magisters and the emperor were a rather intimidating sight.

"So, what is this good news you speak of, Judge Ffamran? Did you shoot down this young man's ship and drag him from the wreckage just so you could make a stunning appearance in my chambers?" said Larsa, smiling.

Ffamran gave a hearty laugh. "Not this time, your Excellency. Believe it or not, Judge Cinna here came to me of his own volition. Seems that Zargabaath's dirty dealings have been weighing heavily on his conscious."

Judge Magister Gabranth turned to Judge Cinna. "Why choose Ffamran, soldier? You surely know that he's a crackpot?"

"Th-the rumor mill spoke of Judge Magister Ffamran leading an investigation," said Cinna. "After all this time, I've learned that the palace gossip is true more often than not."

"Well then," said the emperor, "I suppose we should hear the reason you went to Judge Ffamran in the first place."

"Well, uh, um, your Majesty," stuttered Cinna, "Judge Magister Zargabaath has been acting rather, erm, I suppose odd is a good way to put it. His moods are not exactly in the right sort, uhm, I mean to say he's been rather impulsive."

"Go on," said Larsa.

"Well, that is, he's been searching for, ahem, an ancient treasure of sorts. I was fairly sure it was sanctioned by the empire until he arrested one of our own. A seventeen year old girl, to be exact. And then came the invasion of Bancour, and the storming of the Lhusu Mines, and after I learned of the illicit experiments at the laboratory, it became too much to keep to myself."

"Hang on," said Judge Gabranth, "what in the gods is going on at the Laboratory?"

"Erm, Judge Magister," stammered Cinna, "the ancient treasure he's looking for, I did a bit of research, and it turns out that, um, it is in actuality a shard of deifacted nethicite."

"Oh hell," swore Judge Ffamran, "not again. The last thing this empire needs is another crackpot old fool messing around with pieces of the gods."

"And all of his irrational actions," said Emperor Larsa, slowly, "have had something to do with this artifact?"

"Indeed, your Highness. The Lhusu Mines and Bancour were both invaded because they were connected to this treasure – he called it a medallion. And the girl was arrested because she had this medallion in her possession. The Judge Magister stole it from her and tossed her into Nalbina," said the younger Judge.

"What are we doing standing around, then?" said an angered Gabranth. "We have to write up a pardon immediately!"

"Perhaps we should deal with Zargabaath first," said Cinna, growing a bit bolder. "According to a transmission from the _Alexander_, he's docking at Draklor Laboratory in about twenty minutes. Besides," he said, smiling to himself, "I heard that the girl has already escaped, thanks to a young man and a certain red-haired lass."

-

A single elevator opened on the 46th floor of Draklor Laboratory. Zeus stepped out, both guns at the ready, but there were no imperials in sight.

"Coast's clear," said she, "where we headed next?"

Valkyrie approached the closed door on the left and began dialing the nearby keypad.

"Down the hall, a left turn, then the second door on the right," he explained.

"There's a secret staircase?" said Beth, shocked.

"No, dummers," said Valkyrie, "there's another elevator. Since when do Archadians use stairs? Ah-ha!"

The locked door parted, and the three slipped down the hall, moving swiftly but silently. The hall was unusually free of personnel, but their room of choice held a nasty surprise.

"Ugh, gods-cursed slime," said Beth, immediately casting Blizzara on the awaiting Hectaeyes.

"Tell me about it," said Valkyrie, fiercely swiping at the creature.

"Kill it quick," said Zeus, casting an ice spell of her own, "or it's likely to inflict Disease."

Thankfully, the amorph didn't put up much of a fight. Valkyrie immediately began work on the keypad for the elevator.

"Hurry," hissed Zeus, "I can hear the clanking of steel boots down the hall."

"I'm just setting it to lock behind us," said Valkyrie, with a final poke of a button. "Hop in."

The elevator, though a bit slow, was an effective means of escape. Thankfully, no imperials managed to catch sight of them leaving the room.

"So, where does this one go?" said Beth.

"If I remember my dad's words correctly, we're heading directly into the lab on the 50th floor," said Valkyrie. "It was used as sort of an emergency escape path, thus the lock."

"I'm betting Zargabaath's already there," said Zeus. "We'd best be prepared for a fight."

The elevator stopped. The door clicked, then slid open. Carefully, but defiantly, the three stepped into the gigantic lab.

Indeed, Zargabaath was there, but he wasn't exactly Zargabaath anymore. Instead, a twisted hulk of a man lay in the lab, hooked up to several machines. Parts of his armor had twisted or melted away, and beneath the remains of his shattered helmet, patches of his skin were stained a sickly blue. A second pair of bloody arms had burst from his sides, dripping fresh wounds from the steel of his breastplate, and his body was absolutely radiating mist.

"Oh gods," whimpered Beth, and Valkyrie could only stare in silence.

"Something has gone terribly, terribly wrong," Zeus said hoarsely.

The distorted being stirred and began ripping the tubes from its body.

"You!" he barked in a strange, distant voice. "Have you come back for your treasure?" he cried at Beth, fluids dripping from his mouth. "And you!" he howled, turning to Zeus, "always trying to thwart me! You have both annoyed me for far too long!"

"He's gone insane," muttered Zeus. "His transformation has gone disgustingly south."

"Do you like it?" roared the pseudo-Zargabaath. "Thanks to science, I have become better, stronger than Gilgamesh ever was! And to test my powers, I will be ripping you to shreds!"

Mist streamed as the creature rose, first to his feet, then into the air. He began gliding towards them, hands glowing with orange vapors. Valkyrie, suddenly regaining his head, began the spellwork for Protectga, but it was not a spell he knew well. It seemed that with Beth whimpering and Zeus stunned, he would have no choice but to go toe to toe with Zargabaath alone.

Suddenly, the abomination screamed in pain, recoiling from a blow beyond Valkyrie's reach. The three turned to see Judge Magister Gabranth, Judge Cinna, and the Emperor himself in the lab's entrance.

"Go!" called Gabranth roughly. "We'll do our best to hold him for long, but get out of the city! Anywhere you can keep safe!"

They didn't need a second warning.

"Let's go!" cried Valkyrie, and he and Zeus dragged Beth from Draklor.

-

"Oh my god, oh my god, that thing is real," gasped Beth.

The three were running across the uplands, making for the Phon Coast as fast as they possibly could.

"No shit, Beth," Valkyrie called back. "Goddamn, that thing is terrifying."

"I don't know what the fool did," said Zeus, shaking her head. "In theory, he should look exactly Gilgamesh right now. But he fucked this up beyond royally."

Finally, the coastline began to come into sight. The three stopped for a breather at the save crystal, but were interrupted by another arrival.

"Zeus! Thank the gods yer' here!" growled Atak the huntmaster. "I was hopin' ye'd turn up."

"Admittedly, your timing could be a little better," said Zeus, "what's going on?"

"There've been sightings of imperials along th' coastline," said Atak. "One even stopped me, asked if I'd seen yeh. We clubbed him and his pals good, no worries, but I think it'd be best if ye'd go inta hidin'."

"It must be Zargabaath's men," said Valkyrie, exasperated.

Zeus nodded at Valkyrie. "I suppose it's to the caves, then?"

"We were jus' headed that way, sweet," replied the Bangaa. "Onward, you three."

It was a short distance to the network of caverns lining the coast from the save crystal, and the oddly empty sands made the journey even simpler. Valkyrie entered first, Zeus close behind him, and Atak brought up the rear, ready to pierce any stray soldiers.

The caverns were dark, but not impossible to navigate thanks to the day's remaining sunlight streaming in through cracks. However, the company soon came to a spot that was nearly pitch black, and that was when they stuck. Three imperials charged the front, but Valkyrie's greatsword was more than ready. Beside him, Zeus took out a fourth with two well placed bullets, but the area soon fell into mayhem. As Valkyrie swung at metal-clad soldier after metal-clad soldier, he could only hear groans and squabbles and a faint cry that sounded like Beth's. At last, the final soldier fell, and only Valkyrie and Zeus remained.

"They're okay," Zeus said before Valkyrie could ask. "Atak knows these tunnels like the back of his hand. It's likely that he escaped down a passage nearby."

"That's good, I suppose," said Valkyrie, sighting. "I really hope Beth isn't freaking out right now."

"Yeah," said Zeus, trying to keep her smile from becoming a grimace. "We should keep moving. They're likely to send reinforcements."

Valkyrie nodded, and the two continued down the tunnel.

The light of the day was fast fading away, but now it made no difference. The walls of these tunnels were lit with the glow of nethicite, blue and deadly. The two encountered a few bats, but they did not attack. Instead, they clumsily flapped back and forth, as if intoxicated.

"Even the bats can sense it," said Zeus, "how disturbed the balance is."

"Zargabaath's thrown Ivalice that much of a loop?" said Valkyrie.

"It would seem so," said Zeus. She paused slightly. "We don't have too much longer to walk. We're almost at a place we can stop for the night."

"Oh, and I forgot my sleeping bag," said Valkyrie.

Zeus laughed. "The idea of spending the night here doesn't bother you?"

"Zeus, c'mon, I ensnared myself the scion of thunder. This is a cakewalk."

"True enough," said Zeus. "Ugh, finally."

The two entered a gigantic cavern, deep inside what Valkyrie now understood to be a section of the Landis Mines. Drawings and text littered the wall, as if carved by the ancient people of Ivalice.

"Wow," breathed Valkyrie. "How did you find out about this?"

"This place is actually how I got involved in this whole mess," said Zeus, "When I brought the corpse of Enkidu to the empire, I remember one of the imperials mentioning this cavern. I'm a rather curious sort, so I decided to investigate."

"Wait," said Valkyrie, approaching one of the carvings, "I recognize this. It's Adrammelech, but..."

"This is likely where Zargabaath learned everything about the Medallion, and it's where I learned most everything myself." She sank to the floor of the cave, resting against the wall. "Come sit."

"Do you remember what I told you about Miriam, the Dynast-King's wife?" she said to Valkyrie.

"Yeah," said he, sitting down, "about how she was the mother of Gilgamesh and controlled him with the Ancient Medallion."

"Well," she began, "what I didn't tell you was that the Medallion was used as a last resort." She sighed. "Miriam was apparently a priestess from the Ridorana Cataract – strange to think that people used to live in that gods-cursed place – and thus learned the secrets of the most powerful magicks. It was she who was the first Gran Kiltias, and the Stilshrine of Miriam is named for her. The words on this cavern say that when she married King Raithwall, she already was in control of one esper."

She touched the crest hanging around Valkyrie's neck.

"Adrammelech. Soon after, she discovered Zeromus, the scion of gravity, lurking where the Stilshrine is now located, and she forged the Stone of the Condemner to bind him, because –"

"...Zeromus is the representative of Cancer, and Adrammelech is the representative of Capricorn," finished Valkyrie. "The two signs lie opposite on the zodiac, and thus are perfectly suited for each other."

Zeus looked impressed. "Sounds like you learned a few things from the acolytes." She sighed. "Anyway, to make a long story short – and I mean long, it took me ages to translate all of this crap – Miriam ended up using the two espers to seal her son's power, and bound it using the Ancient Medallion. That's why I was trying to find both of the espers, but according to the text here, Zeromus is a lost cause without the Stone."

She looked pained.

"I couldn't find the Condemner, I couldn't keep Zargabaath's paws off the Medallion, and I couldn't stop him from using it once we found it. It may not all be my fault, but I still feel like I've screwed up pretty badly."

Valkyrie put his arm around her. "Well, we've still got the Emperor, and that's something, right? Even if we can't do exactly what Miriam did, it's still a start, and tomorrow, we're going to track down that twisted fiend and seal him away. And hey, you aren't to blame in the least. You didn't make Zargabaath go mad."

"That's the fault of these mines, apparently," said Zeus. "A few of the miners have stumbled into the camp from time to time, and the stories they've babbled...they all talk of a strong, dark force lurking within the furthest tunnels, causing Mist so thick it's nearly impossible to breathe."

"Man," said Valkyrie, "that makes me feel a lot better about spending the night here."

Zeus chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much. The Mist here is pretty thin."

"True enough," said Valkyrie. He groped for his pack and began rummaging. "Hey, you want something to eat? I've got some sandwiches in here somewhere."

"As long as it isn't completely spoiled, I will totally eat a sandwich," answered Zeus. "Hold up, what's that?"

"Oh, this?" said Valkyrie, gesturing to the thin metal in his pack. "A bit of gemsteel, actually. It was a reward for a hunt we took on in Rabanastre."

"No shit," said Zeus, amazed. "I can't believe it. I'm really jealous." She grinned. "When I'm not battling evil Archadian overlords, I like hunting down materials for rare weapons."

"Okay Zeus, seriously," said Valkyrie, "what _don't_ you do?"

"Sleep," she said, and they both laughed.

"Ugh, thinking on it, I need to work on my hunter's registry," said Valkyrie, digging into his sandwich.

"You're officially joining the trade, then?" asked Zeus.

"Mmyeah," said Valkyrie, through a mouthful of food. "Beth still thinks it's stupid, but whatever, she's got another year of school to decide what she wants to do with herself. Anyway, I've got the paperwork done, I just need to send it in for approval, especially now that July's almost over. Hell, the Solstice is tomorrow, thinking on it."

Zeus looked at him suddenly. "Wait, it's tomorrow? Seriously?"

"Yeah," said Valkyrie. "Why?"

Zeus burst out laughing.

"Hey, um, you okay?" Valkyrie said, slightly concerned.

"I forgot, I can't believe it," said Zeus, still laughing, "tomorrow's my birthday."

"Really?" said Valkyrie.

"I turn seventeen tomorrow," said Zeus, nodding her head.

"Uhh...happy birthday, then?" said Valkyrie.

Zeus looked sheepish. "Thanks. Hey, you don't happen to have any more sandwiches, do you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

-The Phon Coast-

As soon as Valkyrie's lids snapped shut, the sun tore through hidden cracks in the cavern, marking the new day. If the time had been different, Valkyrie would have grumbled and protested and finally awoken after ages of prodding, but there was none of that today; they had no time to spare.

The two carefully made their way through the tunnels back to the Hunter's Camp, where Beth and Atak waited, both relieved. After a few minutes of deliberating, it was decided that the Lhusu Mines would be the prime place to search for Zargabaath. After all, Gilgamesh was known to stalk the tunnels, spoiling for a fight. Atak quickly arranged air transportation with the clan airship: being one of the most successful clans in Ivalice had its perks.

Conversation was scarce once the trio boarded. Everyone knew what they were up against, and that failure was not an option. Though unstable, the mutated judge was likely to be extremely powerful. If left untested, he would be certain to cause Ivalice great peril. Beth anxiously muttered the spell work for Dispel under her breath, as if worried she would forget the magick. Zeus was constantly changing the bullets in her guns, unable to decide on an appropriate starting shot. Valkyrie could only stare ahead.

As soon as the ship touched down in Bhujerba, the three took off without so much as a goodbye. Tearing through the city, they headed directly for the Lhusu Mines. However, just inside the entrance, they had to stop for a moment: the Mist was already flowing thick.

Valkyrie turned to Beth. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with all this?"

Beth smiled faintly, and held up her hand. "Atak leant me a Ruby Ring when I told him of my allergy last night. He said that the Reflect would keep me from getting too sick."

"In that case, take this," said Zeus, reaching into her pocket and pulling out an Opal Ring. "We wouldn't want you healing that monster by mistake."

Beth thanked Zeus, and the party moved on through the tunnels. Because of the Mist, the bats and slavens that normally populated the tunnels were absent. In fact, the only foe the party ran across was the Gazer, a reaper that was only known to spawn in the mines if intruders remained for too long.

"They have to be a warning," said Valkyrie, crashing his sword through one of the fiends. "They must be telling us to leave."

"Yeah," agreed Zeus, delivering a fatal shot, "but we don't have much of a choice."

The party continued to trek onwards, growing weary from the continued battles (Zeus and Valkyrie both fell to Doom twice; Beth was saved thanks to Reflect). At last, the glowing orange Gate Crystal welcomed them near an entrance to the open sky. They sat down to catch their breath, basking in the healing warmth of the crystal and formulating a plan to take down Zargabaath.

"He has to be on the next bridge," said Beth, shuddering. "The Mist has grown much more concentrated."

"You're probably right about that, meaning we don't have much time," said Zeus, thinking. "We should probably try and avoid staying close together, that way we all won't take the full brunt of his power."

"I'll engage him in close combat," said Valkyrie. He gripped the crest around his neck. "After all, I've got extra protection."

Zeus nodded. "Speaking of which, we need to try and weaken him before we seal him away. If you unleash Adrammelech too early, I don't think it'll be enough to finish the twisted fiend off."

Valkyrie began to agree, then stopped, looking puzzled. "Wait...how do I summon Adrammelech anyway?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one with the crest," said Beth shrugging.

"I have to agree," said Zeus. "I have no idea. I suppose you'll know how when you need to, or something dopey like that."

"Perfect," said Valkyrie, groaning. "Are we ready to do this?"

"Uh...I guess," said Zeus.

"Come on Valkyrie, are you kidding me?" snapped Beth.

"Neither am I," said Valkyrie, grinning weakly. "Well, then, let's go."

Shaken but determined, the party slowly walked onto the Tasche Span.

Zargabaath was waiting, but he wasn't facing the three. Instead, the abomination was staring into the tunnels beyond, as if waiting for something to appear. Valkyrie wasn't about to ask, though. He took advantage of the creature's failure to notice the party and rushed forward to stab the monster deeply in the back.

As the malformed man roared and turned to face Valkyrie, Zeus drew her guns and Beth hung back, casting Dispel as fast as she could manage. Many blades had now grown out of Zargabaath's shoulders, and he pulled two of them out with a sickly squelching noise.

He swung them at Valkyrie with lightning speed, but the young man was ready with a counter. Though he nearly collapsed under the weight of the blades, Valkyrie swung his broadsword around to land a slice on one of the strange blue arms. Blood flowed freely and the mutant roared again.

The battle began progressing in a bizarre unsynchronized rhythm: Valkyrie was constantly distracting the false Gilgamesh, mostly countering the creature's blows with his own, but occasionally landing a hit. Zeus plowed away at the creature with her guns, firing and reloading as fast as she could, while Beth cast rounds of Protect, Shell, and Haste. Zargabaath, annoyed by Beth, tried sending a cast of Disable her way, but Reflect bounced it harmlessly away. However, it seemed that the monster was immune to the spell, so it did them no good.

Angered at how easily his counter had been shrugged off, Zargabaath swiped at Valkyrie with a spare arm, infecting him with Disease. Zeus stopped firing to cast Cleanse and Beth had to cast Curaga twice while Valkyrie held his own. Defending with only one arm and a sapping life force was not pleasant, and once he was back to full health, Valkyrie retaliated with a piercing stab to the arm that had injured him. The limb was nearly taken clean off, but only nearly, and it dangled grotesquely at the creature's side, dripping blood.

Aware that he couldn't cast spells on Beth by now, Zargabaath instead chose to torment Zeus with magick. Though it cost him a few nasty cuts from Valkyrie, he managed to inflict the female warrior with a curse, rendering her nearly useless. Beth fired off a speedy Esuna, but Zargabaath blasted Valkyrie backwards with a powerful shot of Mist and headed straight for the female warrior. Though he was close to passing out, Valkyrie did the only thing he could think of and swiped at the monster's ankles. Tripping over the unexpected sword, the mutant turned back to Valkyrie, deciding he was more of a danger than the female.

After getting both Zeus and Valkyrie back in good condition, Beth remembered Zeus' strategy during her battle in Rabanastre. Sleep had slowed Gilgamesh down then, and it would slow Zargabaath down now. It would be tough to manage between casts of White Magick, but it was worth a shot. She downed a hi-ether and continued to aid her allies, on the watch for an opportunity.

As the battle progressed and he took more and more damage, Zargabaath only grew angrier. The repeated blows were causing his body to deteriorate, meaning he became more and more unstable. Unexpectedly, he leapt back, drawing a final blade with his last good arm, and seemed to cease from fighting. Valkyrie charged forward, but Zeus had a bad feeling about what was coming next. She replaced her guns and drew the Save the Queen, charging forward as fast as possible.

Zeus was right about the danger. Striking his swords into the ground, Zargabaath fired off a terrible shockwave, and as the redhead had sped to the front line, she received the brunt of it. As the light faded and rubble settled, Valkyrie raised his blade to counter, but the monster was out cold.

"I finally got Sleep to work!" Beth yelled to him, triumphant. It was then she noticed Zeus gripping the edge of the bridge with one hand, vainly trying to hang on. "Oh gods!"

Valkyrie rushed over to the side. "What's hurt? Let me help you up."

Zeus smiled. "I tried to get my leg up, but I slipped even further." She struggled with something at her belt. "At least one of my legs is broken. I can't even move one of them."

"Dammit," said Valkyrie, "Curaga can't fix a broken leg. Well, let's at least get you up here, see if we can get you to the crystal before he wakes up."

"There's not that much time," panted Zeus. "Ah! Got it!"

She pulled the Masamune up with her spare hand and clattered it onto the bridge.

"Use that. You're excellent with it, and it may turn the tide in our favor. Besides, those who fall from the Skycity always survive, right?"

"Those who...what do you mean – Zeus!"

Valkyrie reached downward, but it was too late. Having released her hand from its precarious grip, Zeus was plummeting into the sea.

"She'll be okay," said Beth, reassuring Valkyrie as best she could. "Though researchers are still unsure of how it happens, those who fall always end up at the Phon Coast. The hunters will be there when she lands."

The moment of tension was cut short by a snarling grunt. It appeared that the spell was wearing off, and Zargabaath was soon to awaken. Having no time to consider the loss, Valkyrie sheathed his own weapon and gripped the Masamune.

Upon striking the first blow, Valkyrie realized that the katana of legend was a much better choice than his Claymore. Though he dealt about the same amount of damage, parrying became much easier, meaning he had more chances to slash at the monster. Zargabaath noticed this, and though he now assaulted Valkyrie with three blades instead of two, Valkyrie was still able to parry him rather easily. It didn't help that Beth was now assaulting him with casts of Bio, draining his health away.

Knowing his time was short, Zargabaath bypassed Valkyrie with an incredible burst of speed. Preparing another blast of Mist, he flew towards Beth, and this time Reflect couldn't absorb the Magick. Beth crashed to the ground, and the distorted being turned to face Valkyrie, twisting its mouth into a wicked grin.

As the two circled each other, Valkyrie weighed his options in his head. If he paused to try and awaken Beth, he would be stricken down in the blink of an eye. Yet, if he kept battling the creature and had to heal himself, he would certainly fall before long, as he couldn't match Zargabaath's pace. He could try and make a run for the crystal, but as he had just witness, the speed at which the creature moved was tremendous. Readying his sword, Valkyrie that the best option was to continue defending, hoping that the creature's many bleeding wounds would tire him out.

A blinding light burst from Valkyrie's chest, causing both boy and fiend to jump backwards. Beneath Valkyrie's feat, a glowing circle appeared, spinning wildly. The crest finally ceased its movement and lit Capricorn with a painful yellow aura, and for the first time, Valkyrie could see fear in the monster's eyes.

As if guided by instinct, Valkyrie raised his sword to the sky, feeling the power of Thunder running through his body. His entire body pulsing with the charge, he rammed his sword forwards to the air, and the red and green dragon known as the Emperor charged forward, blasting Zargabaath with what could only be Thundaja.

There was no way for Zargabaath to recover. Adrammelech tore through him with such force that his poor excuse for a body exploded into a thousand tiny pieces.

When Valkyrie was finally able to open his eyes, he saw nothing but the cavern leading deeper into the mines ahead of him. It seemed that Zargabaath had been completely obliterated: not even a fragment of the man remained.

Well, not quite. As Valkyrie glanced around the bridge, he noticed a simple coin lying on the ground. Upon walking closer, he recognized it to be the Ancient Medallion, the same piece of gold he had seen that day in the sewers, the one Beth had turned into a necklace, the cause of this whole mess. But after inspecting it, he realized that something had changed. That glitter of power, the one he had first recognized, had faded away, seemingly never to return.

Valkyrie picked it up, smiling. Nothing but a simple coin.


	11. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

"Ah, bravo, bra-_vo_!"

Turning sharply, Valkyrie noticed he was not as alone as he had thought. Behind him was a contingent of Archadian soldiers, led by none other than Judge Magister Ffamran.

"Excellent work there, cousin," said Ffamran, approaching Valkyrie and clapping him on the back. "Here I thought I'd have to face that beast with an entire phalanx to subdue it, and you and your little friends manage to destroy the thing all by your lonesome. Help the girl up, will you, Cinna?" he called to the judge. "Do it and there's a promotion coming for you; it looks like we need a new Judge Magister."

The Judge Magister turned back to his cousin. "So, are you going to apologize?" he asked.

"Apologize? What for?" said Valkyrie.

"For knocking my men out on the Phon Coast last night. You gave us quite a spot of trouble, and we were only trying to help," said Ffamran, his voice dripping with amusement.

"Err...sorry there, cousin," said Valkyrie, a bit sheepish. "In our defense, we thought Zargabaath's soldiers had come to track us down."

"Hardly. Why all the bravado, leading man? You're acting as foolish as I did in my younger days."

"Hmm, that reminds me," said Valkyrie, getting a sly grin on his face. "I met a woman named Penelo in Rabanastre, who said you used to go adventuring with her and some friends. Care to elaborate?"

Judge Ffamran sighed. "Come over here. The skies of Ivalice are lovely this time of day."

Perplexed, Valkyrie accompanied his cousin to the edge of the bridge. Removing his helmet, Balthier leaned close to whisper in Valkyrie's ear.

"It is true, I once had many great adventures spanning all across the continent. However, I eventually realized by rebelling against the Empire was getting me nowhere. Instead of fighting to change nothing, I became a Judge Magister to change something. Eventually, running around gets you nowhere."

"So," said Valkyrie, "what you're saying is that I should go home and forget about playing the hero?"

"Oh no," said Ffamran, "playing the hero is fine for now. Besides," he added, pulling out the crest of Famfrit from beneath his armor, "you never know just what you'll find."

-

The sand of the Phon Coast was surprisingly soft as she hit the ground, but that meant little to her broken leg. It was likely she'd be in bed for at least a week, thought Zeus, rubbing her back. Now to wait for someone to come and find her.

Her pack landed seconds after she did, sinking into the sand with a thud. Had it been that heavy to start out with? Zeus frowned, grabbing the bag and pulling it towards her. Her hand immediately wrapped around something smooth and cold.

Pulling the metal out, Zeus barely took notice of Atak running towards her and the cry that the Mist around Bhujerba had dissipated. She only focused on the Gemsteel in her lap and the small note that read:

"_Happy Birthday Zeus. _

_ -Valkyrie"_

* * *

Well, the story is finally over. For those of you who will miss Valkyrie, Beth, and Zeus, I do have a sequel planned: I'm just not sure when it's going to get started. I might take a break and do a few short pieces in the meantime, just until I get everything laid out.

To those of you who reviewed this story: thanks ever so much for your comments and criticism. They were fun to read, and always gave me something to think about. I hope you'll look forward to the next installment of Valkyrie's adventures, and to those who won't, eh, I can't please everyone.

-Save the Queen XII


End file.
